Again and Again
by Sandra Chang
Summary: 52 times Yuki and Machi have fallen in love with each other. Ch. 51 - She can't possibly be oblivious to his attempt to woo her...Or could she? Finally COMPLETED, but will be edited Yuki/Machi
1. Armies of two

**Title: **42. _Darling, we'll be an army of two_

**Pairing/Character/s:** Yuki/Machi, Kyo/Tohru

**Word Count: **(338 words)

**Summary: **Kyo and Machi gang up against Yuki and Tohru

**A/N: **Haha. This is one of the first ones I wrote, and it's still one of my favorites. May be a prelude to #8, and may be extended... I've always thought Tohru and Machi looked alike...

* * *

It had taken Kyo fifteen seconds to win over Machi. _Fifteen seconds_. After that, he makes her smile, occasionally laughing quietly. Yuki briefly wonders if he should be mildly annoyed by the kidnapping of his girlfriend. He wonders why she laughs so easily now. But he can't worry the lovely lady by his side, so he turns to her with a bright smile.

"Honda-san, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine! You know, you look well, Yuki-kun. You work so hard, but you make Kuragi-san so happy."

It amazes him how Tohru doesn't seem to change. She still makes him smile. She still means _so much_ to him. Still, he knows they were not meant to be.

"I'm sure you and Kyo are also very happy."

Tohru blushes.

He's laughing when he decides to tease her. "You're still beautiful."

"Um... um..."

"You don't have to say anything." But she's different from him.

"Kuragi-san really loves you."

_She still surprises him_. "Thank you, Honda-san."

However, he wishes the other side of the table was having a conversation as benign. Kyo looks like evil is permanently tattooed on his face.

Yuki supposes they look like a couple. But subconsciously, he knows they're really planning something. They would never plan evil against Tohru, so it must be against him.

Kyo glances at Yuki, the obnoxious smirk on his face widening. Machi's face is flushed shell pink and she just barely holds in her laughter.

"Alright," Kyo whispers, making sure to keep his voice low. "Haru and Shigure still tell people he's a girl."

"And people believe them?"

"It's Yuki."

As she laughs, Kyo supposes that she's rather pretty. She looks like Tohru, but there is... less kindness, which would be most obvious. And there was-

He leans forward confidentially. She pauses in her shaking amusement to copy him. His breath hisses on her ear, though she does not move.

"Don't tell anyone this; He's madly in love with you."

She smiles; simply smiles, which is enough of a difference... for him, anyway.


	2. Inside and outside time

**Title: **#8 _-But could be we be together outside of time as well as inside?_

**Pairing/Character/s: **Yuki/Machi

**Word Count: **(333 words. Nice palindrome there...)

**Summary: **They manage to salvage a terrible night out. Well, sort of, anyway.

**Dedication: **Natsuki Takaya; I love you to pieces. You created this mad pairing in the first place. To Livejournal Community 52 Flavours for their beautiful themes.

**A/N: **Well, I was finally feeling confident enough that I would finish it and decided it should be posted. There should be one or two every week. Enjoy! We need to spread the Yuki/Machi love!

* * *

His fingers are slow but sure as they gently guide her swaying waist. She smells faintly of clean soap, her breath sweet as she hums a lilting song. It is the only music playing. It is the only thing they need. Her bag is tossed to the side, spilling out its random contents. The streetlight spills onto a pristine, white Mogeta keychain.

He leans down, lifting a slender finger to brush away the soft hair from her ear.

"Are you having fun?"

She jumps, opening her eyes. He is teasing; merely teasing. It takes precious seconds of silence for her to overcome the urge to hit him. She settles for a glare at his lazy smile. Pushing him away, her monotone voice states the obvious. "We're slow dancing in an alleyway."

He doesn't get to answer.

"It smells like week old garbage."

He doesn't know what to say.

"We got kicked out of the restaurant."

"It's not my fault Kyo was there!"

She simply stares until he cracks.

"I'm so- I'm not sorry," he huffs, crossing his arms and looking away. "The idiot was spreading rumors about me."

Without warning, she jabs a finger into his well-defined chest. She ignores the need to yelp in pain, lips curling into a tiny smile. "So then you owe me, Yuki."

There is a small silence, during which her boyfriend only manages to squawk random nonsense. There is a small sound, which she barely makes out. "But Machiii..."

"What?"

"I don't want to apologize to Kyo..."

She doesn't know whether or not to laugh. She decides to let him off the hook, whispering, "Just kiss me, you idiot."

"_But Machiii_..." he whines again pathetically, not hearing her.

She rolls her eyes, standing up on her toes to kiss him with a groan of exasperation. Unfortunately, it spurs him on.


	3. Solipsism in winter

**Title: **49. Solipsism in winter

**Pairing/Character/s:** Yuki/Machi

**Word Count: **308 words

**Summary: **He promises to walk with her in the snow.

**A/N: **Yeah, I cracked and wrote one about walking in the snow. You got a problem? :)

* * *

Like bright red sludge, the clock inches forward along with the car. Yuki slumps against the wheel, just missing the horn. He uncurls his fingers, tilting his attention to his phone.

"Give me another hour?" His tone in apologetic, but it's not needed. She knows how long she's been waiting and she knows it's not his fault.

"Where are you right now?" Machi shivers in her party dress, standing on the balcony. Inside, it is their daughter's birthday party. She hears shrieks as the adults get beat at Pin the Tail on the Donkey. The cold night air makes her feel closer to him.

"I don't know," Yuki admits, trying to squint past the howling blizzard. "It's just a lot of white."

Machi huffs, "I _told_ you not to go!"

Yuki rubs his frozen hands together, trying to warm them. "_You_ try saying no when our daughter begs for a vanilla birthday cake."

"_I did say no_," she points out smugly.

"Machi, it's her _birthday_."

"You're spoiling her! And what do you want me to do when she asks for her daddy?"

"Warm he up," he teases.

She senses the seriousness in his voice and plays along. "Yes, it's cold outside, baby," she laughs, staring at the clean white snow.

"Are you standing on the balcony?" he demands when he hears her shiver.

"...No," she lies. At that moment, a police car came wailing down the street.

"Machi," Yuki scolds dryly over Machi's curse. "Get back inside before you catch a cold."

"I'm fine. This is nothing-" She gets cut off by a howling wind.

He smiles, lowering his voice. "Mrs. Sohma, would you like to take a walk in the snow tomorrow?"

There isn't an answer at first. He doesn't hear anything, except for a few splutters and the sound of a balcony door sliding open and shut.

* * *


	4. Finally colliding

**Title: **39. Take aim like Artemis

**Pairing/Character/s:** Yuki/Machi

**Word Count: **307 words

**Summary: **They met several times before they collided. Fate has a funny way of creating beginnings.

**Dedication:** Does anyone remember reading FB fanart and coming across this one of Kyo and Tohru, featuring the first line of this story? Yeah, thank you, mystery fan.

**A/N: **I like this one, actually. It's kind of funny. I'm sorry about the mess-up. I named my documents unhelpful names like 'g' and 'e' and accidentally uploaded the same thing...

* * *

How many times had they walked past each other before they collided?

The truth is, they have met once before. They collided, but forgot. Sometimes life is like that. Sometimes people ignore what could possibly be a beginning.

How was Machi supposed to know that this was her future husband as he banged his tin of doggie biscuits against her hip? How was Yuki even going to recognize her as a girl with her hair in a cap and her rage goading her to carefully aim and miss, smashing her bag of apples into his knee? They move on, hurt and mad.

By the time they each get home, they're pissed. There's a black bruise on her hip. There's a black bruise on his knee.

Time flies by. Bruises fade.

When they meet again in that room; that unnecessary order, her hip hurts. Machi thinks she must be going crazy. She didn't hit it on anything. She lifts up her white shirt, and sees a grayish bruise on her hip. She doesn't dwell on it because her stomach rumbles at that moment.

Yuki is almost out of the school when his knee hurts. He figures it's a pulled muscle or something equally boring as he goes down the stairs. He takes off his pants for a shower, surprised to see a grayish bruise on his knee. He shrugs it off.

_It's probably nothing._ Two minds are connected for one moment.

Even now, when she's fighting to get back her maple leaf bookmark, her side hurts.

"Did you just _kick_ me?" Yuki demands, feeling the bruise on his knee.

"Give it back!" she snarls, deciding the pain is from fighting.

That night, two bruises fade and love blooms a tiny flower.

OK, it might actually be frustration and hate, but those are pretty passionate emotions, too.

Close enough.


	5. Halloween

**Title: **_15. On purpose to confound this scoundrel's pride_

**Pairing/Character/s: **Yuki/Machi, Kakeru/Komaki, Kyo/Tohru

**Word Count: **(762 words)

**Summary: **Yuki and Machi, domesticated.

**A/N:** Edited 11/7/09 - I just edited it to make it flow better. Nothing about the story actually changes. The candies I am referring to are Altoids Tangerine Sours, Grape Charms Blow Pops and Vanilla Tootsie Rolls. I am not sorry about writing something this dumb even if the Japanese doesn't celebrate Halloween. :)

* * *

Let it be known to the judge, or really, just Machi, the wife who _specifically_ told him the candy _wasn't_ for him to eat, that he, Sohma Yuki, of sound mind and being, did not mean to eat half the bowl. He tried very hard to ignore the temptation of a giant bowl of candy, and deemed it impossible after six minutes. If she really meant it for the trick-or-treaters, she would have given them some horrible candy he wouldn't dream of eating.

For example, celery or dental floss was a much healthier choice and not tempting at all. Yuki could easily imagine how many young trick-or-treaters would be grateful for the dental damage they were preventing.

Happy with this train of thought, Yuki turned back to the candy.

'Strawberry is pink and lemon is yellow,' he thinks slowly. The orange ones are his favorite, so he wrinkles his nose at the purple grape lollipops and the white vanilla chews. Machi would eat those. Yuki quickly glanced at the empty hallway to make sure his wife wasn't looking and swiped a few tangerine sours, popping them all into his mouth.

"Yuki, can you set the table?" Machi's voice is muffled, like she's changing clothes. That meant she was in the bedroom, and he was safe... for now.

"Yeah," he mumbles, the tart tangerine drops forcing him to cough and splutter. Tears roll down his cheeks from the sheer sourness. It is, quite possibly, _the best candy he's ever eaten in his life_.

Like a young boy, he stands still, waiting for the candy to slowly melt away. He grabs a few more, not noticing that there is now an utter lack of orange in the candy bowl.

The candy is sticks to his fingers, leaving a light sugar dust on the brightly colored plastic utensils. He pays no attention, happy to get away with the candy. Yuki finishes, a boyish grin on his face as he glances at the perfect place settings. The dining room table is decorated with a cotton tablecloth stamped with pumpkins, bats and dingy yellow eyes. Eight paper plates with purple witches on broomsticks are neatly laid out.

His counting is disturbed by the doorbell. Yuki grins, still tasting the orange candy on his tongue. He walks over to the door, hearing Machi come out of the bedroom. He opens the door, and she holds out the candy bowl with a cheery smile.

"Trick-or-treat!" the two kids shriek happily.

Their daughter is a witch, complete with putty nose wart and wrinkled brown hat. Her robes are ripped purple cloth, badly sewn together by Machi. The costume is both redeemed and destroyed by the happy smile on his daughter's face. Beside her is a boy, her cousin, dressed as a wrinkly old businessman. He's wearing a suit too big for him, a cheesy fuchsia polka dotted tie, wired frame glasses and carries a briefcase doubling as a candy basket.

Machi hands the two candy. "Are you two done trick-or-treating?" she asks softly. The cousins look at each other, shrugging.

"Yes," they squeal happily. The couple neatly steps to the side as the kids rush in, eager to count their earnings.

Yuki grins at the man and woman who had been standing behind the children. Machi is occupied with the strangely light candy bowl. She couldn't remember having that many trick-or-treaters.

"Kakeru, you bastard, how did you beat Kyo and Tohru here?"

The man smirks, throwing an arm around his wife's shoulders. "Well-"

"They're just picking up a bottle of wine," Komaki informs the other couple. "Make sure the kids don't eat too much sugar. Kyo will kill you if you put his son on a sugar high this late." In her arms is what appears to be a hot dog with a sleeping baby's face. She rocks her baby from side-to-side, crooning a lullaby.

"They're just picking up a bottle of wine," Komaki informs the other couple. "Make sure they don't eat too much sugar. Kyo will kill you if you put his son on a sugar high this late."

Yuki rolled his eyes, puckering his lips from the sour candy. "Whatever. I forget why we invited you guys over. It's only Halloween." The smile doesn't drop from his face, so no one bothers to admit they heard him.

Machi suddenly leaned in to kiss him. Her husband reels back in shock, ending the quick peck. "Too much information!" Kakeru moans, covering his eyes.

Yuki ignores this because Machi has stuck out her tongue, revealing a tiny orange candy.


	6. X is the value of

**Title: **2. let x be the value of he who lies beside me

**Pairing/Character/s:** Yuki/Machi

**Word Count: **(604 words)

**Summary: **It's really unfair if you think about it. He's incredibly turned on and she's fast asleep.

**A/N: **I haven't actually posted anything in a while... I kind of forgot. So I'm making up for it! This was kind of to satisfy the perverted part of me that loves to torture Yuki.

* * *

Machi is usually the first one asleep, leaving Yuki to dryly imagine that he aspires to become an insomniac. He knows why he cannot sleep, but lets the problem go, for now. He likes to sleep on his back, quietly counting the number of vegetables in his garden. As for the woman beside him...

Yuki easily shifts his focus to the unconscious angel. Long, pin-straight brown hair is carelessly strewn all over her pillow. She lightly breathes, blowing at her soft bangs. With a sigh, she wriggles more into her pillow, seeking the cooler side. He refuses the urge to laugh, because experience has taught him that Machi can clobber him with a pillow. She actually buys stiff, wrinkly linen pillows sure to bruise his dignity.

She faces him, with her hips tilted forward so that one long leg is lying on his stomach.

That had to be an act of torturous seduction.

Yuki had gotten into the really bad habit of falling asleep with his shirt wide open. If he accounted for Machi's skimpy sleepwear, which consisted of only a button-down shirt, he was... Yuki lets his fingertips lightly tap on his chest, blindly looking for his girlfriend's leg. It was definitely bare, and smooth from the expensive lotions he bought her. Had she actually put them on? With a groan of annoyance, Yuki arrives at one important thought:

He was, most definitely aroused right now.

A brilliant red flush creeps onto his cheeks, but that doesn't stop him from running his fingers up and down her legs. He still can't believe someone as lazy as his own girlfriend would bother putting on those lotions all the time. If those jars of goo actually had results like this... He mentally arranged his yearly budget to allow for more lingerie. Was it lotion or lingerie? He squeezes his eyes shut because he was at the perfect angle to look down Machi's blouse. Being the lazy person that she was, Machi also did not wear a bra to sleep.

"I hate myself," Yuki muttered, slapping his forehead. This only made him suddenly aware of the scent of clean soap and detergent, which made him imagine his darling girlfriend taking a shower.

He was never going to sleep now.

Yuki briefly considered jumping her bones _right now_ and getting it over with. He was going insane, and hadn't slept at all. Then he remembered how she said that she had an early class tomorrow, when he surprised her with a visit. Being a gentleman sucked. He squirmed in the unusually hot spring night. Machi hadn't bought an air conditioner yet.

"Maybe if I kiss her. Maybe she'll jump me instead, and I can get it over with." Machi stirred then, sliding even closer to him. Her body heat presses on him, and he swears that her other bare leg is pressing against his bare skin. He squirms again. This was madness. Torture. Was she pressing her breasts up against his?

He stifled a scream of insanity, trying to break free of Machi's hold. Her seductive, carefree, hot- Why was he getting away again? Yuki sighed one last time, placing one hand on Machi's smooth thigh. He holds his breath, moves it to the side and rolls right out of bed.

With a loud thud, he lands right on the floor.

"I hate myself."

Then it hits him. He's free. Yuki nearly wept with joy. He was free. Gloriously free. No more perverted dreams or imaginary scenes, or-

Yuki crashed into unconsciousness when Machi kicked a pillow in his face. 'At least I'm asleep,' he thinks insanely.

* * *

Sequel to this is next...


	7. April morning

**Title: **29. the kind of April morning no other month can touch

**Pairing/Character/s:** Yuki/Machi

**Word Count: **240 words

**Summary: **Yuki finally gives up and let his mind go blank.

**A/N: **Um, yeah. The insanity kind of continues. I'm trying out a new style again!  


* * *

By the time sunshine creeps onto his face, Yuki is already shaken from his drowsy slumber. The hard floor presses against his back, reminding him of the embarrassing night. Blood rushes to his face (thankfully) and he tries to get up...

Except for the arm curled around his neck.

Yuki panics, because he's just caught the time (5:37 AM) and he knows there's time to-

He tries to understand how Machi ended up on the floor. (Scratch that. Why the hell was she pressing her body against his?!)

"Morning," she groans suddenly, slapping a hand on Yuki's face. (Or snooze button?)

He goes completely rigid, causing her to prop herself up on her arm. (Giving him one hell of a peek at her cleavage.)

"What's wrong?" she whispers, trying to untangle her smooth, silky leg from his.

Yuki curses to himself and grabs her, kissing her neck roughly. His mind goes completely blank, almost like sleep.

She suddenly stops him, panting. (_God_, she looked so hot in this lighting.) "Oh God, I thought you wouldn't ever-"

"_Not now_, Machi-" His hands slide up her back and twist around her hair. She digs her nails into his arms, glaring.

"Are we really going to... on the floor?"

His eyes are unfocused, though a gentle smile is on his face. "If you won't, I will."

She squeals in protest as he flips her, and cups her face as he always does, before-

* * *

There may or may not be a sequel to this.


	8. Death knocks on your door

**Title: **17. _Fitly to themselves most hard to bear_

**Pairing/Character/s:** Yuki/Machi

**Word Count: **(589 words)

**Summary: **She wonders what to do when Death knocks on her door.

**Dedication:** "Second Time Around" by Sunfreak, a Naruto Jiraiya/Tsunade fanfic. It totally inspired this. I went crazy trying to find it again! How the hell did I even end up there? I have way too much free time.

**A/N: **I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense. I thought the quote meant people denying their bad qualities. The style's different, too, isn't it? Edited 5/15/2010

* * *

When you're young, you don't think much about dying. Because you're young. Because you have all the time in the world. Because right now Yuki is waiting for you at the restaurant. He is expecting you to arrive. Later on your daughter will be waiting for you to pick her up. You have two people who love you and need you. There's no way it could happen to you. Not now.

But you see it everyday. You see it happen to old people, to bad people, to strangers. It could happen to your daughter. Your husband. You. Sometimes when you have too much time to think you wonder if it will break you when Death knocks on your door.

Because no matter what, you aren't _ready_ to face up to it.

But isn't that OK? Because you won't die. Because you're Machi Sohma and you're only 26 and Yuki, your husband, loves you too much for it to happen.

Some part of you knows that the end could come at any moment. It doesn't matter if you're a good person, if you're married, if you're a mother, if you're successful, if you're finally making friends. The thought is heavy, and it slows you down.

Don't you have friends who love you? Don't you have a child to raise, a husband to call, a promotion to work towards?

So you pack away the fear and keep going. You forget.

One day, you're at the doctor's office. You can't stand a place so full of life and death. You listen to the doctor, who complains that Yuki's cholesterol is a little high, and you...

He pauses; it nearly kills you. Yuki holds your hand because if he's there, you're OK. He smiles when the doctor congratulates you. You're carrying your second child. You splutter, laughing and crying but ultimately seeking his comfort.

Its true, isn't it? You're too young to die. It won't happen; not yet. Not now.

When you get home, Yuki hugs you. His relief spills over into a shuddering breath. You wrap your arms around him, remembering this moment. Remember the warmth of his body, his hands on your waist, his sigh hissing in your ears and make it last forever and ever.

And silently you hope memories like this one, the kind that remind you why you're living, will be enough for the people you leave when you die.

So even if you died tomorrow, (which you can't because you're carrying a child who deserves to live) it might be OK. Yuki will remember the way you loved him and he'll surely understand why you left him. Your daughter will be fine; he's an amazing dad. Your friends will yell at you, but they will accept it. You will accept it.

Things change the next day. Your daughter helps change Yuki's diet. She eats the awful, bland oatmeal everyday and pretends it's delicious. He plays along.

Sometime in the future, maybe fifty or sixty years from now, you two are alive and healthy. Your eyes suddenly fill with tears as you remember that moment. Yuki laughs at you, but you resist the urge to whack him. In turn, he hugs you. He silently promises to stay with you forever. There's so much pain in leaving. Who could _ever_ understand it?

Maybe he doesn't stay forever. Maybe he leaves to buy groceries. Maybe you feel cheated and stupid all at the same time.

But maybe, forever is a cruel trick to play on something as delicate as love.


	9. Setting an example

**Title: **24. when saints set them the example

**Pairing/Character/s:** Yuki/Machi, Shigure/Akito

**Word Count: **611 words

**Summary: **It's the all-important goodnight kiss and Yuki doesn't want to screw it up. But of course he gets help...

**Dedication:** Hitch, the movie. I love you, Will Smith.

**A/N: **I think I just wanted to write Shigure and Akito... I haven't been here in almost a month, huh? My determination is waning... This one is eh.  


* * *

It's getting late, streetlights casting horrid shadows on her face. His hand is carefully wound around her hand, distant and polite. He checks his watch every so often and she pretends she doesn't notice. Both their nerves are shot tonight. Neither knows why, because everything else they do is easy and natural.

Sort of.

They finally reach her door. She fumbles with her keys. It's supposed to be a sign that she wants to be kissed, but then again, her bag is a chaotic mix of... stuff and more stuff. So he patiently waits for her, smiling and maybe looking at his watch even more.

At last she pulls out her keys, triumphantly showing it to him. He shakes his head, leaning in for a quick kiss.

A street performer with a surprisingly good voice begins to sing a sad love song.

'_Baby come back! You can blame it all on meee.... Baby come back! I'm begging yooou on my knees...'_

His gray eyes ignore the music, fixed to the blushing girl before him. Her pale skin is smooth as he cups her cheeks, his thumbs moving in slow circles. The movement is lazy, and natural as he leans down, pressing his forehead against hers. Machi closes her eyes, hearing a loud female voice.

"GO TO HELL, YOU BASTARD!"

The couple freeze, hearing sounds like glass breaking, and a loud thump. A man howls in pain, screeching, "YOU THREW A SHOE AT ME?!"

The woman doesn't answer, but presumably threw something else because the man howls again.

Yuki and Machi pull away quickly, following the direction of the noise.

To their left, nearly a block away, Shigure is taking off his shoes, mumbling darkly. 'Loving yooou-'

"SHUT UP!" Like a machine, their eyes trail up to an open window. The shutters are hanging on one screw, about to fall off. Akito is leaning out the window, a glass of water in her hand. She pours it on her lover's head, slamming the window shut.

Two pairs of eyes immediately flash to the man slumped on the floor. Yuki walks over, mentally ignoring the need to scream, 'Wet dog!' "Shigure?" he calls uncertainly, wondering why the hell he's doing this.

"Yeah?" Shigure squeezes the water from his bangs, picking up a dirty sneaker. "Princess! Miss Machi, hello to you too!" Yuki forgets any sympathy and bonks the man on the head.

"You haven't changed," Yuki growled, holding out his fist. "What happened?"

A stupid smile lights up Shigure's face as he flashes a thumbs-up. "Nothing, nothing. We were just arguing about... we were discussing... Well where is your lover going, princess?"

"Don't change the subject-" Yuki turns to his side and promptly shuts up. Machi's gone. He whirls around, catching his girlfriend yawn, walking home. "Machi!"

She hesitates for a second, summoning the energy to turn around. "I'm kind of tired."

"I swear the rest of my family isn't this weird!" Yuki lies, crossing his fingers behind his back. "You don't have to be scared of them!"

He runs towards her, ignoring the sound of a door being opened and Akito's voice sobbing, "I'm sorry, it's the hormones-"

"At least I picked up your shoe this time, huh?"

The stupid couple behind him is ignored as he naturally swoops down, kissing her. Machi stubbornly refuses to do anything at first, so Yuki pulls her closer to him. She finally yields and intertwines her fingers within his. After a few seconds, they break away, their hands at their sides.

"Machi, I-"

Shigure is sadly not a master of whispering. His voice is magnified across the block. "Is the video or picture better blackmail?"

* * *

**A/N:** Expect updates at least every two weeks from now on.


	10. Splendor to the dead

**Title: **20. New splendour to the dead

**Pairing/Character/s:** Yuki/Machi, Mrs. Sohma?

**Word Count: **428 words

**Summary: **He never thought he would regret leaving her.

**A/N: **I seriously sat down one day and forced this piece out. Thank god it turned out OK. Don't try it at home.

**Music: **"Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis

* * *

Dark lights and silent music greet Machi when she walks into Yuki's apartment. It is not his taste, with lacy pillow cases spilled onto the floor. Ayame decorated the entire space. She walks hollow steps to the living room couch.

His slender fingers are wrapped around a tumbler of murky alcohol. She smells his vomit, and plucks the glass from his hands. Meekly, Yuki sits up, sniffling and coughing.

Machi doesn't judge him. She sits down on the coffee table, placing the tumbler next to her. She looks him in the eye as she holds his hand. He attempts a spluttery laugh. He covers his red eyes.

For a while, neither speaks. Machi doesn't dislike the silence, but she is the first to break it.

"I'm sorry."

He snorts at her small attempt, looking away.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," he grumbles.

"She was your mother."

"In writing, maybe."

"I..." She breathes slowly, breath hissing. "Did you still love her?"

He expects this question. He knows the answer, so why is it so hard to say it?

"Yes."

"OK."

Yuki begins to cry from all the stress and frustration, imagining the awful funeral tomorrow. Machi would come, but she didn't understand.

"My... My mother always used to control my life. I should be free now that she... But I'm _not_. How much had I hurt her? Hadn't she hurt me? Why does it-"

"She was your mother." It tastes bitter on her tongue.

Yuki finally laughs hoarsely.

"A million years ago... I think it was that long ago... She meant a lot to me. You said 'She was your mother.' Is it impossible to break such a bond?"

Machi sucks in a breath, squeezing his hand. "You can forgive her," she reminds quietly. Yuki pauses to consider this, the alcohol still swimming through his thoughts.

"I don't know," he whispers. "The dead are always easiest to forgive."

"So what, Yuki?" His eyes still twinkle when he hears her say his name. "I think you will be a great parent, one you won't _want_ to forget." She brings his hand to the tiny bulge under her shirt. Yuki smiles when he feels his unborn child kick. He leans on her a little as he gets up.

He remembers the secret reason why he drank, and decides to confide in her. "I think I did a terrible thing; leaving her forever." Machi doesn't know what to say, so he awkwardly hugs her.

And when he starts to cry later, she forgets about words and simply holds him.


	11. Beautiful people

**Title: **35. Their beauty is in their testimony

**Pairing/Character/s:** Yuki/Machi

**Word Count: **350 words

**Summary: **Yuki and Machi attempt to tell their story... with some hazy alcohol filled details.

**A/N: **Because alcohol makes them fun. This inspired the drabble collection.

**Music: **"Love Story" by Taylor Swift

* * *

Sometimes, when gossip is scarce during late night cocktails, Yuki and Machi are asked to tell the story of how they fell in love. Their drunk companions are eerily persistent, but Machi refuses to talk, so Yuki usually begins. Details slip up here and there. Things get made up. For some reason, this particular love story is most entertaining, though, sadly, no dirty jokes.

"It began in hiiigh school," Yuki slurs accidentally.

Machi always wonders if her boyfriend might slip up in his drunken haze and tell the truth. She pauses to interject with actual facts, as Yuki is prone to add in spaceships and flying oranges. She muses that correcting him with 'flying rocks and cabbages' might not be an improvement.

The truth is, neither wants to admit to the _real_ beginning. The moment they actually met is shameful to Machi. 'It's also none of their business,' she adds silently.

Yuki faintly remembers opening the door and seeing the outline of a girl fallen to the floor. Things; useless things kept in necessary disorder lined the floor.

Was that shock on his face?

Had either realized what had begun?

Yuki smiles as he choose which story to tell. It still makes girls swoon.

He begins with their 'fateful' meeting in Student Council. He adds in the red maple leaf from Kyoto that he gave her as a souvenir. He laughs, remembering his awe when he found out that she'd turned it into a bookmark. He describes her fascination for the red leaf. He embarrasses her by repeating Kakeru's witty line, 'Machi likes RED!'

He delights romantics, stealing their hearts as he continues by recounting the endless times they've walked together in the snow. Sometimes they don't speak at all, only dreaming and holding hands. White; pure white snow clung to their eyelashes as they look up at a clean gray sky.

At this point, Yuki breaks off in his rambles and lets the next couple tell their story. Across the room, Machi is being congratulated or mauled by rabid fan girls.

Not everyone knows Yuki was the red one in the School Defense Force.

It's not a story for everyone, he reasons.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for all your comments. It really makes me want to write more! (I blush at the idea of me being amazing at writing Yuki/Machi. I keep rereading the manga to keep up!) According to Bluestar, sometimes my stories are sad... I love writing those kind of pieces, but I swear I love writing comedy more. It's just so much fun to torture Yuki!


	12. Sleight of hand

**Title: **28. sleight of hand and twist of fate

**Pairing/Character/s:** Yuki/Machi

**Word Count: **648 words

**Summary: **When you're with a Sohma, even getting a haircut is hard to pull off.

**A/N: **Um, this was kind of a random crazy idea that I had. I took it and ran with it. Why is Yuki so rational here? It will be explained later! Why Machi is OOC cannot be explained.

* * *

About two weeks after Machi got the wedding invitation, Yuki finds it tucked into the pocket of his least favorite sweatshirt. He pulls the heavy red card from the brown fabric and reads the elegant gold script.

_Manabe Kakeru and Komaki Nakao_

_invite you_

_Kuragi Machi and guest_

_to a very special ceremony_

_July 18th_

"Machi," Yuki begins patiently that night at dinner as his girlfriend pokes at her chicken, unsure if it is done or not.

"Hmmm? Do you think I should re-cook the chicken?"

He pulls out the red card, adding, "I found this-"

Machi immediately snatches it from his hands, eyes wide in panic.

"Where did you get that?!"

"It was in my sweater."

She grits her teeth, sliding out of her chair and dumping the card in the garbage. "I don't want to go." It sounds like a command.

"But your brother's getting married-"

"My mother's going to force me to make myself presentable. I'll have to get a haircut and a dress and a haircut and..." She breaks off in horror, hands reaching up to touch her precious hair. "I'm not going." 'And you can't make me,' Yuki silently adds.

Yuki carefully places his hands on the table, knowing that as he's arguing, the invitation is getting closer and closer to being drenched in the chicken fat Machi dumped an hour ago.

"OK, Machi, are you afraid of getting haircuts?" He silently prays it isn't something about perfection.

Her lips press together in a thin line. She's used to Yuki prying the truth out of her through empathic charm, so she decides to confess right away. "I just like my hair long. It was the one thing my mother didn't try to control. But now she's going to make me get a haircut."

He screws up in face in thought. "But don't you need trims every now and then? There's no reason for you to cut your hair much. Just an inch. Just to make sure your hair doesn't get too long."

She looks doubtful, so Yuki gets up and places a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"And don't worry. I'll be with you. We don't have to go to the wedding if you don't want to. Let's just to to the salon," Yuki soothes, surreptitiously reaching into the garbage can for the invitation.

She blushes faintly. "OK."

**xXx**

"How much do you want me to cut?" the bored stylist asks, holding her scissors against Machi's hair. Brown eyes carefully watch the scissors in the mirror.

"Can I have a few minutes to decide?" Machi panics, wondering why Yuki's late. He stopped at the store to buy a pack of gum and _promised_ to meet her for the appointment.

The stylist's eyebrows snap together in annoyance. "Look, miss, I got a lot of customers-"

She's cut off by the ringing of the salon doorbell as someone walks in. "Machi?" Yuki calls.

There's several screams at once. Machi turns her head to the door and the stylist violently jerks her hand in surprise.

"Yuki?" Machi calls, wondering what's wrong. She can't get a good view, so turns back to the mirror to squint for Yuki's reflection.

It's not easy to miss Yuki. He's being attacked by the receptionists, each grabbing a part of his jacket. "Um, excuse me-" He tries to pry his jacket from his desperate hands, looking more and more uncomfortable at this level of ultimate worship.

"I love you! Please marry me!"

"I'm Mogami Kyoko! Age 24! Blood type A! I can cook the world's best apple pie!"

Machi opens her mouth to protest when she sees her stylist is still holding her hands to her mouth in disbelief. Her eyes fall down to her hair, where a large chunk, about six inches, has been cut off. The right side of her hair now ends below her ear.

"Oops."

Machi screams.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you to all my reviewers! I'm honored to entertain you all. I love to see all the Yuki/Machi lovers out there! It's so weird to see a canon couple have so little fans, isn't it? ~.^


	13. Softwood and carbon drawings

**Title: **6. _A number, a letter_

_My love,_

_I stand naked of my name._

_You are softwood and carbon._

_Write me into being._

**Pairing/Character/s:** Yuki/Machi, Kakeru, Kimi, Nao

**Word Count: **576 words

**Summary: **Kakeru's just being a good older brother; How Kakeru found out about them.

**A/N: **This went KA-BOOM in my face. Hope it's entertaining! Will have a sequel. Maybe. Who actually wants one?  


* * *

"Oi, Yuki-"

"I'm up!" Yuki's head springs up from his textbook/pillow. He blinks wildly, looking around the mostly empty Student Council meeting room. "What happened?"

"You fell-" Kakeru isn't an idiot to let this opportunity pass. "You felt you owe me 10,000 yen."

"I fell asleep?" Yuki mumbles, slowly sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Alright, I'm a nice guy. I'll take 1,00 yen for that time you forgot your wallet."

"Idiot," Yuki and Nao mutter at the same time.

"Hey, that's hurting my feelings." Kakeru's whine is completely ignored.

"Where's Kuragi-san and Toudou-san?"

"They're talking to some teachers about chaperoning a school trip," Nao answered.

"Yuki, were you up to something last night and forgot to sleep?" Kakeru raises his eyebrows is lewd suggestion.

"Idiot, I was up studying for exams," Yuki argues heatedly.

"_Studying_ with a girl?"

"Hey, I'm going to look for the girls." Nao stands up to leave the room. He pauses at the door. "Yuki, if you stay here any longer you might breathe in the stupid."

"Oh, right."

"Guys, don't leave! I promise to-" Yuki slams the door shut. "Guys?" Sulking, Kakeru picks up Yuki's textbook. "Stupid leader's the one who fell asleep. Is this the science textbook?"

**xXx**

Most students leave their textbooks at home, but Kakeru always has his textbooks. He may beg, borrow, bribe, cheat or steal one, but he always has it. It's for this reason and this reason only that his teachers don't throw chalk at his head when he inevitably falls asleep in class.

Kakeru yawns, sleepily opening Prince Yuki's textbook to doodle his name in it. Yuki always has clean, well-kept textbooks-

His eyes widen. His heart stops.

There's a drawing on the first page. It's not just a tiny panda face or hearts and flowers. It's a huge glob of lines. Kakeru slams the book shut, massaging his temples.

_Maybe he won't notice._

He immediately pushes the thought away. How could Yuki miss a huge picture like that? Who took the book and drew it in the first place?

Just as quickly he calms down. It's only a pencil drawing. He can erase it.

"Hey, can I borrow an eraser?" he whispers to the random girl on his right. She rolls her eyes, but tosses him the rubbery tool.

Kakeru is just about to rub out the picture when some kanji in the corner catches his eye. The pencil is long smudged, the lines seeming to spell, 'She's so quiet...'

And suddenly, a light goes off in his head.

The glob of lines suddenly seems very person-like, almost like a certain brown-haired girl. (Which means Yuki must have drawn this god-awful picture.)

He smiles. "So the prince is in love with my sister, huh? I'll have to keep an eye on him." He shuts the book, knowing that erasing the picture would let Yuki know someone's figured out his picture despite the awful drawing and vague writing. Kakeru doesn't allow his mind to wander to wedding bells yet. He focuses on the part where he gets to tease Yuki mercilessly.

Who knew how much he was in love, anyway? Wait, there was a way to figure this out...

Carefully, Kakeru pulls out a fresh sheet of paper and taps his pencil against his chin before scrawling, '_Yuki Stalker Squad. Possible Members: Yuki Fan Club, Kimi-_'

"Wonderful, Manabe-kun! You're taking notes!" the teacher sobs in relief.

He resists the urge to die laughing.


	14. A sick game of catch

**Title: **25. _less remain in one place_

**Pairing/Character/s:** Yuki/Machi

**Word Count: **635 words

**Summary: **Machi chases down Yuki.

**A/N: **Random fluff from Chapter 100. After all my midterms, this is what I have. Does anyone know when Yuki started calling Machi by her first name?  


* * *

Machi can't explain the dart of exhilaration when she sees the flash of silver hair going inside the school. All she knows is that fifteen seconds later, she's already outside the classroom, shoving aside random people. Wasting no time, she scans the hallways for him.

At once, the excitement is replaced with doubt. Why was she running to him? Why would he care if she said 'Good morning' anyway? Shamefaced, Machi lets herself imagine Yuki laughing in her face. Even so, her heartbeat is quickening, her eyes furtively straining to catch a glimpse of him. The world must be ending because all that doubt gets pushed away.

Her mind whirs madly as she strides down the hallways with purpose. He was probably still near the entrance. She could still catch him.

There's a tense pause before she enters the lobby. Then, impatiently, she rushes in. She scans the lobby carefully. He's not there.

Machi makes a face. Now she has a choice: abandon the insane search or keep going. She's just about to trudge back up the stairs when a shout breaks through the hallway rush.

"President!" "Sohma-kun!"

She takes off again before logic intervenes, following the shouts. People are swarming before her in a sick game of catch. They get shoved aside.

Machi pushes past them, desperately searching for the ridiculous, bright hair.

Lungs are heaving for breath and sweat is starting to collect on the back of her neck. Still she runs because this is something real and imperfect and something important to herself- Machi slows to a stop at this thought.

When had it become so dramatic? "I'm...just...saying...hi..." she gasps, ignoring strange looks.

Luckily, the hallways are filled with girls carrying finished paper flowers. The ones with hearts in their eyes are marking a neat 'Yuki Sohma was here' trail. The girl smiles, about to corner her prey.

Machi turns the corner and finally sees him. She's horribly aware of how she must look, panting, red in the face with an evil glare directed at him. She wants to turn back and hide behind the corner, but her pride forces her to stand there.

"Machi!" the surprise and delight in his demeanor warms her. "What are you doing here?"

Her mind goes blank for a second. "Unpredictable... you move unpredictably..."

His eyes widen in concern. "Oh, sorry! Did you need me for something?"

She looks up at Yuki Sohma's open face and all the words she imagined she'd say, all the topics bubbling in her head pop. She turns away, blushing red. "Nothing."

But he's too smart for that. "You're panting and sweating from the run and don't have anything to say?"

This turned out to be a lot harder than the scenario in her head made it appear. Machi studiously avoids his eyes. "I...just wanted to say hi." Then, as an afterthought to show how little this meant, she turned to him, adding, "That's all."

This time he doesn't try to pull her back when she walks away. Machi can almost hear the gears in Yuki's brain turning. She's about to turn the corner, hands fisting around her forgotten origami flower when she feels the hand, warm and soft, resting on her head. "Thank you."

Machi flushes in humiliation, wrenching her head away and tossing the convenient flower at him. He smiles in amusement, staring at the bundle of wrinkled paper. Yuki turns it this way and that, confused.

He turns kind eyes towards her. She silently dares him to comment. Yuki holds it up, letting the thin white paper catch the morning light. "What is it?" he teases.

"It's a flower!"

"Really? Are you sure?" She bitterly notes her lack of domesticity. But he is the only one who ignores it, turning to her with a brilliant smile.

"Hi, Machi."


	15. Matter and antimatter flowers

**Title: **4. _to cut a bouquet_

_of matter and antimatter roses_

**Pairing/Character/s:** Machi/Yuki, Kakeru

**Word Count: **728 words

**Summary: **Machi feels lonely on her graduation day.

**A/N: **I came up with the idea when I realized Machi is younger than Yuki...

* * *

It's her graduation day when she sits alone. There's hundreds of chattering graduates, talking to anyone but her. Hands are curled into fists with cheap, blue plastic fabric pressed against sweaty palms. A familiar feeling comes rushing back to her; the suffocating feeling that she is walking on a tightrope, seconds away from falling.

Machi wonders why she's here; why she doesn't leave because it's just a stupid ceremony.

She stands up, mumbling apologies as she makes her way out of the row. Some throw reproachful looks her way. Most don't care. The principal's been delayed again, so they can talk out all their worries. Machi has to bottle it up until she can't breathe.

When her flat shoes click onto the smooth marble of the stairway, she breaks into a run. Someone seems to be calling 'Machi'. Someone seems to be calling for her, even though there isn't anyone who would think her graduation ceremony is important enough to attend.

She rushes out of the dark room into fading sunlight. She doesn't bother checking her watch, instead heading for the train station.

"Machi!"

Slowly, she stops, turning around. That couldn't have been her imagination. Not even her wildest dreams could have created this vision. Yuki Sohma is running towards her with a look in his eyes that can only be genuine concern for her.

"Machi, what's wrong? You suddenly-"

"I'm going home," she says shortly, briskly turning around and walking so she doesn't have to look at him with an urge to cry.

"Why-"

"I don't feel well." He seems to accept this. It's not often Machi tries to explain herself so he takes what he can.

"But Machi-"

She keeps walking, her mind whirling with excuses for her behavior. She nearly laughs. That was new. She turns away. Machi's so busy walking that she bumps into someone. It _feels_ more like soft flowers, their sweet scent making her take another breath.

"Machi?" She curses inwardly. She knows that voice; feels frustration building up in advance. She looks up at a very surprised Kakeru. In his hands is a startling bouquet of flowers. "Aw, man. I was hoping I could have another hour to prepare a speech."

Yuki comes to her, gently sliding an arm around her shoulders. It comforts her. It also prevents her from running away.

Kakeru clears his throat, clearly nervous. He gestures towards the mismatched flowers, rambling about the people in her life. "Well, everyone agreed on white crocuses because they flower even when there's snow on the ground. And, um..." Machi notices his voice is higher and decides to stay quiet. "Our moms and dad sent the golden lilies. Yuki picked your favorite; red primroses," he added quickly. She keeps her face neutral. "My meat angel got these pink peonies that look sort of like shredded pork. Don't they look like pork? Anyway. Honda-san made these blue carnations to match your dress. Kimi thought she should give you these yellow tulips because she also wants flowers. Just tell her to shut up, will you? Nao had to chip in for it. Kimi was about 200 yen short. I got you-" She raises her eyebrows at his sudden pause. "Me and your brother were kind of broke, so we're giving you..." He gestures dramatically at the air around the bouquet. "Imaginary flowers! They never wilt! They're always beautiful! They... mean we support you."

Machi begins to smile despite herself, taking the odd assortment. Her cheeks turn red, so she ducks her head. "Thanks."

The weight seems to have fallen off Kakeru's shoulders. He grins, shoving his hands into his pockets. "It was all your boyfriend's idea, you know? Took me forever to get all those flowers. I pissed off more than ten florists..." A dreamy look overtakes him. "I got to see Machi's blush..." Kakeru takes out his phone and presses some buttons, dodging Machi's kick. "Easy there, sis. Just teasing you. There's just one more surprise left." His attention falls back to his phone. "Hey, it's your turn, squirt." He holds the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" she begins suspiciously.

"Hi, Machi." Her eyes widen in puzzlement.

"Who-"

"Machi-nee-chan, congratulations on graduating." And suddenly she knows it's her little brother. Her face darkens, her smile widening. She doesn't even ask how Kakeru managed all this.

"...Thank you."

_Because she can finally breathe.

* * *

_

**A/N:** So, you know. Maybe I'm forgiven because I wrote such a long drabble. I'm free this Friday, so I should have another up by then. (And what about all the other ones I missed? Um... tough luck?) And you can't miss it! Yuki gets facial hair! Hope to see you all soon!


	16. Facial hair for delicate boys

**Title: **34. _But it is hardly suitable for delicate boys_

**Pairing/Character/s:** Yuki/Machi, Kyo

**Word Count: **704 words

**Summary: **Yuki gets facial hair. Machi explodes. Enough said.

**A/N: **I know; it's like I'm pulling these ideas out of my butt or something. I hope this one is good. _Castella_ is a traditional Japanese sponge cake.

* * *

It began on one of those mornings. The alarm clock was broken and rang twenty minutes late. Yuki tumbles out of bed, mumbling something about them both being late for classes. Machi follows half-heartedly. They run around the house eating some dry castella and getting dressed.

"Alright, bye, I have to catch the bus. Have fun at school," Yuki whispers quickly, cupping her cheeks as he kisses her good-bye. Her chin brushes against his rough, unshaven stubble; the hair he usually shaves every morning except today. It must have turned her on because the next thing he knows, she's kissing him back.

He opens his eyes, sees the clock and realizes they're now five minutes later. Mumbling about being late, he finally pulls away.

An imaginary note is marked in his head: Machi really likes facial hair.

So when Yuki catches his reflection in a store window, he decides he might look cool with a beard. It might be fun. With that decided, the disaster begins.

Now they're late every morning, too busy making out to run out the door. At first Machi complains about being punished for her lateness. He shuts her up rather quickly with a kiss. He's having the time of his life, letting Machi push him against the wall and dominate him.

A few days later, Yuki wakes up earlier than Machi to go for a run. His eyes are bleary. He's been staying up an extra half hour most nights fooling around with his girlfriend. Sighing with satisfaction, Yuki brushes his teeth and washes his face. He returns to his room to change into something better than a dress shirt. When he's finished, he feels a soft form against his back.

"Morning," he mutters.

She groans, pressing her face into his back. "You going for a run?" she asks, hands trailing up from his flat stomach to his muscled chest.

"Yeah. Do you want to come along?"

Machi doesn't answer. Yuki vaguely wonders if she's fallen asleep and turns around. She's closed her eyes, so he shakes her awake.

"Machi. Machi, wake up." He pats her cheeks, noticing several cuts along her chin. When he touches one, she winces and opens her eyes.

"Ow. I'm going back to sleep." He pulls on her arm, not letting her go.

"Where did you get those cuts?"

Machi pulls away with super-strength, crawling back into bed. "It's nothing," she mutters. "See you later." She lies on her stomach, stretching our her tired limbs.

"Machi-" She snores loudly so he can't get any words in.

Sighing, Yuki leaves for his run. He resolves to get the truth out of her after he beats the morning rush of runners. Around the third or fourth lap in the park, someone interrupts him.

"Well, well. The rat gets a beard."

Kyo is standing to the side with a smug grin. His hair is tousled from a finished run. Yuki speeds up, going past him.

"Oi, Yuki! Did you cut your girlfriend with that rat nest?" Kyo continues, pleased with his cleverness. Yuki slows to a stop, suddenly realizing why Machi wouldn't tell him how she got hurt, because he would only shave it off and she... Did it really turn her on that much?

"Thanks!" Yuki shouts, turning around.

"For what?" Kyo panics, realizing he may have _helped_ his enemy. "Come back here-"

When Yuki gets back he shaves off the curiously coarse beard. He runs his fingers along his now smooth skin, happy with the result. His face actually feels lighter. He goes to the kitchen where Machi is making breakfast, completely focused on the pancake batter in the pan."Machi," he whispers, kissing the side of her face until she kisses him back with a moan of annoyance.

She pulls away first to tend to her pancakes. Yuki briefly wonders if she doesn't find him attractive anymore, so he kisses her again, surprised by the feel of her smooth skin against his chin.

"Why did you shave it off today?" Machi asks as they pause to regain their breath.

"So you really liked the beard?"

She chuckles, the sound ringing in his ears. "I love _you_," she says simply, hugging him.

"The pancakes are burning."

* * *

**A/N:** No one wants to hear this, but something happened to my computer, so this is kind of late. This one is a long drabble, too. Are the shorter ones better or the long ones?

_**See you all soon!**_


	17. Disturbing love's sanctuary

**Title: **38. _this is not a pen for sheep_

_there are no separating distances here_

_this is love's sanctuary_

**Pairing/Character/s:** Yuki/Machi

**Word Count: **328 words

**Summary: **Machi's mom finds out about Yuki

**A/N: **Mostly pointless fluff, but it leads somewhere.

* * *

Some six or seven months into their relationship, after dodging about two hundred phone calls to "check up" on Machi, the phone rings at six in the morning. Yuki spent the night at her apartment, because they had been on a date until two in the morning.

Machi groans upon hearing the ringing. In her sleepy stupor, she kicks Yuki until he gets out of bed because he's closer to the phone. He gets up reluctantly, shuffling over to the living room where the phone is finally picked up.

"Hello-" he rasps, coughing.

"Machi, I am... Who is this?!" A shrill woman's voice finally breaks Yuki's sleepy daze.

"Um..." Unfortunately his brain hadn't completely loaded.

"Where is Machi?! Why are you answering the phone-"

"Hello, Mother," Machi mumbles, leaning on Yuki's back. She takes the phone from him, resting her head on his shoulder and curling an arm around his chest. She doesn't speak again, only making vague sounds of agreement. Yuki lets himself relax in the feeling of Machi's body pressed against his body.

Finally, she gets off the phone, rubbing at her eyes. "We're having dinner with my parents tonight. They want to meet you."

"I'm meeting your parents? Great!"

She sighed, going back to bed. "Well, if you want to..."

Yuki's face turned red from excitement. "What gift should I bring? What do your parents like? Should I buy flowers?"

Machi gave him a strange look. "My mother is strict. My father is worse."

He pretends not to hear her. "Or maybe a nice bottle of sake..."

"They're not _nice_ people," she objects.

"I want to meet them because they're important to you."

She scoffs, mumbling something about him being a prince. As she shakes her head, she climbs back into bed.

"You'll regret it," she cautions, closing her eyes.

There is defeat in her voice, so he climbs into bed next to her and concentrates on the way she breathes until he falls asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** So who's excited to see how Yuki handles Machi's parents?!


	18. Sacrifice

**Title: **19. _an ancient game of virgin sacrifice_

**Pairing/Character/s:** Yuki/Machi, Machi's parents

**Word Count: **968 words

**Summary: **Machi's parents meet Yuki and he defends her honor.

**A/N: **I'm glad you're all excited about this! _Sake_ is a rice wine.

* * *

A prince is always happy to meet the parents of his princess. He brings an expensive bottle of sake as a gift. He wears his most expensive suit with a plain tie. He makes no jokes. The King and Queen do not have time for such frivolous things. He courteously addresses the King and Queen with the proper honorifics, while seriously discussing proper topics like politics or economics.

All of this work is worth it, because gaining parental approval is half the work in wooing a princess. The flaw in this?

She's not a princess and he's not a prince.

So when they arrive early, after Yuki tells the waiter to put away the bottle of sake and sets down his bouquet of flowers, Machi motions for his attention. She absentmindedly unfolds a napkin, back straight as a rod. The soft cotton of her gown clings to her back.

"My father will probably start talking about the economy or your future career," she began coaching, not seeing the amused smile on her boyfriend's face. "Don't worry about my mother. She's not going to say much-"

Yuki gently took her hand, leaning in so closely that he could see the mascara carefully painted on her eyelashes. "It's OK, Machi. I promise to still love-"

"Good evening."

They snapped apart, Machi looking flustered and Yuki smiling politely.

Mr. Kuragi narrowed his eyes suspiciously, wrinkles creasing as he watches Yuki politely bow. He's a young man, but his hair is prematurely gray. His entire face is stiff from always taking the world seriously.

"Good evening, Kuragi-san," Yuki recites, bowing. Machi's father reluctantly reciprocated the gesture, wrinkling his expensive black suit. "Good evening, Kuragi-san. These flowers are for you," Yuki adds, bowing to Machi's mother. He notices that Machi is more beautiful than her mother. She smiles, perfect red stained lips curling up. Her dark green satin gown crinkled as she accepted the bouquet.

"How polite. Machi, he is a fine gentleman."

Machi bites her lip, bowing quickly to her parents. "Good evening, Father. Mother."

There was an awkward pause, during which Yuki was busy signaling the waiter to bring over the bottle of sake.

"Well? Machi, introduce us to your friend," Mr. Kuragi said sternly, as everyone sat down. He made sure to sit across from Yuki, and left his wife to watch over his daughter.

The girl jumped, gesturing to her left. "Father, Mother, this is Sohma Yuki."

"A Sohma?" Mr. Kuragi gasped, face suddenly lighting up with the opportunity. "It is an honor to meet you."

Yuki doesn't seem fazed by the sudden change in demeanor. "Thank you. I-" He is distracted by the waiter, who brings over the wine.

"Allow me," Mr. Kuragi says graciously, taking the corkscrew from the waiter and uncorking the bottle. Yuki takes a few deep breaths to mentally prepare himself for a conversation on politics. His gray eyes meet Machi's brown eyes across the table. Her eyes, so unlike either of her parents; they shine when she smiles. Her mother automatically prods her slouched back, hissing for Machi to begin pouring tea.

Yuki doesn't even get to say anything.

"Sohma-san, this is a rare opportunity for us all." Machi's father waits for his wife to nod along, earrings swinging, before continuing. "I never thought my daughter would… To think she is with such a prestigious young man…"

"We've worried that she was too dull to attract the proper sort of person, but you have eased our fears, Sohma-san."

Yuki is immediately uncomfortable with the conversation. He doesn't even have to notice the way Machi's fingers are tightening around the teapot. "No, it is my pleasure-"

"I'm afraid Machi will be a useless wife. Her cleaning skills are terrible. I wonder if you will tire of her, also."

At that point, Machi's face turned completely pale. She forced her head up. "I'm going to the restroom." She didn't wait for an answer.

"Really, she is also impolite," Mrs. Kuragi adds sadly, faking a theatrical sigh.

"Don't say that," Yuki begins lightly. He automatically summons anger into his voice. "I can't promise to remain civil if you keep hurting your daughter."

"This is my daughter. I simply do not want her to live in ignorance of her bad habits," Mr. Kuragi suggest diplomatically. The friendly smile on his face freezes when he sees Yuki's frown.

"I came here today to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage, but I see it was a mistake," Yuki says coolly.

Both parents smile patiently. "Sohma-san, surely you are joking. Machi may be useless, but it's not a mistake to not marry her-"

"It was a mistake because you don't even think of Machi as your daughter." They scoff in disbelief.

"Sohma-san-"

Yuki stands up in disgust. "Keep the wine and the flowers. If you want to be invited to the wedding, you will ask your daughter, not me. And," he adds quietly, "She is not useless. I never want to hear you two say it again."

He leaves the table, ignoring flurries of protests. Those are too late. In anger, he realizes that he should propose to Machi right at this moment, because he's never been surer of the fact that he loves her. He knocks on the door of the women's bathroom. "Machi?"

She comes out, smoothing out her dress. "Sorry, I… We should get back to the table." He doesn't answer, frozen in panic. The words are flying out of his mind. "Yuki?"

Yuki hastily tells himself an excuse: He doesn't have a ring. He hasn't finished school yet. He has no job yet, so…

He does the only thing he can.

"Let's get away from here, OK?" He bends down to kiss her, tasting salty tears that have dripped down to her mouth and evaporated.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, this is the longest drabble yet, so I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'd love to hear how you imagined this dinner, too! Add a comment or message me~ I promise to reply. ^^ (Also, is it descriptive enough? I didn't really describe the restaurant... I didn't want to go over the word limit.)


	19. Wedding for twins

**Title: **43. _We were twins too poor to have the dignity of separate names._

**Pairing/Character/s:** Yuki/Machi

**Word Count: **809 words

**Summary: **Machi and Yuki attend Kakeru's wedding rehearsal dinner

**A/N: **Sequel to _**Chapter 12/#28 - Sleight of hand**_. I refer to Kakeru and Komaki as already married, because they already received a marriage license before having this ceremony. The outift Machi is wearing is from the cover of Ch. 130. I had so much fun writing this! It went on and on...  


* * *

The extensions are eight inches long, silky and shimmering and barely noticeable. Guests in various forms of formal attire can't help but stare. "Did you see? She looks beautiful," they whisper.

"I think everyone's staring," Yuki muttered, bowing his head.

Machi shushes him, sending him a glare so that he knows to keep walking. He focuses on the long white sleeves of the shirt she's wearing under a red dress. Heels tap through a revolving door. They see Kakeru and Komaki greeting guests at the base of a staircase. The shiny wooden stairs lead up to a simple restaurant. A chandelier throws tiny rays of light across the fancy lobby.

The happy couple had been talking to a relative, smiling at the heartfelt congratulations they received. The black of Kakeru's suit complements Komaki's ivory pink dress. Every once in a while he tugs at the tie neatly cinched at the base of his throat. He's bored; the overwhelming glee from being married is squashed by the dozens of relatives repeating the same worn out words. Komaki stops talking to redo his tie, smiling and reprimanding him. He simply laughs, forcing his new wife to whack him on the shoulder.

"Oi-" Yuki raised his hand to wave a greeting, and remembers the long gray locks that brush against his arm. Yuki's ordinary short grey locks now reach his shoulders. He automatically slumps, trying to unsuccessfully hide behind Machi.

It's too late.

Kakeru looks up, staring at the Yuki-with-long-hair, a near copy of Ayame. Then he looks at Machi, whose extensions match her boyfriend's.

Nothing happens at first, except for Yuki's face getting redder and redder until it matches the exact shade of Machi's dress. Then, slowly, Kakeru's mouth moves up into a smile. Komaki turns to see what's so interesting. Everyone else turns, too. And the whole lobby goes silent.

Finally, Kakeru breaks the silence. "A fairy godmother has come to bless our wedding, Komaki!"

"Eh?" Komaki recognizes Yuki suddenly. "Sohma-san, you really are a girl!"

"No I'm-"

The crowds are roaring with their approval. "Fairy godmother! Fairy godmother!"

Panic drowns Yuki, who longs to rip out the extensions from his head. He looks at Machi, who watches him with a faint smile. "Can I take out the extensions yet?"

"I thought you said you'd do anything to make sure I went to my brother's wedding," Machi says innocently. "Besides, you're wearing a suit. No one is going to mistake you for a girl."

"They already did."

"Yuki-"

"Give us with a wish!" Kakeru shouts, adding fuel to the fire. The crowd roars in anticipation.

"WISH! WISH! WISH!"

Yuki's eyes blacken with rage as he strides across the room, gripping Kakeru's shoulder. He doesn't want to risk killing the groom, after all. The tie slides down to the floor. "_You owe me for this. I got your sister to attend this thing_."

Meanwhile, Komaki is desperately trying to pry the fairy off her husband. "Sohma-san!"

A lazy smirk lights up Kakeru's features. "Alright, alright. Calm down, Fairy Godmother. I already have Kimi here to distract everyone."

"Machi told you about this?" Yuki growls. As he shakes the groom, a lock of gray hair falls over his shoulder. He flips it back, and then groans with frustration at the girliness of it all. Kakeru laughs.

"Brother-sister telepathy." He pauses to raise his voice. "Oi, Kimi!"

At the top of the staircase stands a beautiful young woman who admires all the attention suddenly thrown at her. "Hello, everyone! Kimi is here to bring everyone to their tables! And..." With a wink, she added, "Kimi's special tour is _boys only_." A new stampede begins up the stairs as dozens of young men trip over each other, trying to get to the pretty girl. Kimi cheers them on, delighted with the attention.

"No one's looking for the fairy godmother now!" Kakeru chirps happily.

"This was all your fault!"

Machi sighs, pulling her boyfriend away from her brother. She sends Kakeru a meaningful look, which he interprets as: 'Are mom and dad here yet?' Kakeru smiles sympathetically. 'Yes.'

She wrinkles her brow, shaking her head. Her long extensions fly about just like Yuki's hair. Kakeru blinks, and then understands. The question: 'Was this a good enough present for you?'

The answer doesn't change: 'HELL YES.' The bizarre twins make their way up the staircase, avoiding the boys who have collapsed from exhaustion.

"I love forcing those two together," Kakeru sighs happily, squeezing Komaki's hand.

She leans in to his ear, whispering, "I got them a reservation to use this place next year for their wedding. Do you think that's too late? But I can't wait to be relatives!"

"It's perfect," he says with satisfaction, squashing the tie beneath his shoes. She laughs, sneaking a kiss before more guests arrive.

It's a match made in heaven.

* * *

**A/N:** I'll clarify what happened if it's too confusing, but I think it makes some sense... haha No, Yuki did not propose yet here. Komaki and Kakeru are jumping to conclusions!

There's another sequel to this... Can't believe I'm doing this to myself.


	20. Honor is beauty is confidence

**Title: #**50. _Willingly exhibit unto them due honour_

**Pairing/Character/s:** Yuki/Machi, their daughter

**Word Count: **605 words

**Summary: **Yuki tells Machi that she is beautiful, and she finally believes him.

**A/N: **It isn't reccomended for parents and infants to sleep in the same bed because the child can be squished if the parent rolls over, or could fall out of the bed.

* * *

"You look beautiful."

He tells her that sometimes.

She tells him he acts too much like a prince for his own good.

It's not unnecessary flattery. Her beauty is something she can't see for herself.

So he tells her. He thinks of it almost like a hobby.

Even when her face lights up with a mother's glow, she doesn't believe him. "It's sweat," she muttered, turning away with a blush. Her arms rock her baby faster, as she hums the Mogeta theme song.

"You look even more beautiful," he chuckles, joining in with a faltering hum.

And they are a family.

Times passes, the subject is dropped. Now it's just before noon as Yuki waves good-bye to his baby daughter, who giggles like an adoring fangirl. Even his daughter is not immune to Yuki's princely charm. Machi makes a sound of recognition, too preoccupied with cleaning spilled milk on the hallway floor.

"Alright," Machi grunts, rising from her kneeling position. The milk is all cleaned up and she suddenly realizes she forgot to tell Yuki to buy more paper towels.

She is distracted by a babble of delight; her daughter. The mother in her focuses on the six month old baby, cooing at the other end of the hallway. Tiny fingers are busy playing with a rubber ball colored in splotches of rainbow. Suddenly the ball is dropped and huge gray eyes are closed in a yawn.

Machi smiles, picking up her child with practiced ease. The baby yawns again, clinging to the familiar shoulder of her mother. To their right are stairs leading up to bedrooms. The pair go into the nursery, painted a warm yellow.

Machi lays her baby down on a spare mattress without a bed stand and curls up next to the tired infant. "Once you fall asleep, you're going in the crib like the doctor says," she says firmly, handing her daughter a life size girl Mogeta with red ribbons on its ears.

The baby smiles, burying her face in girl Mogeta's soft white chest. Machi pretends to sleep, closing her eyes half-way and not moving. After some fussing, Machi sees that her daughter has really fallen asleep. Then she succumbs to the tempting drowsiness, sinking into darkness.

The last thing she remembers is dismay that the crib wasn't used yet again.

Yuki returns home from the supermarket laden with groceries. The house is strangely silent. He calls out uncertainly, but no one answers. He searches every room, finally arriving at the nursery.

What he sees on the spare mattress is so heartwarming that he runs through the house (Silently, of course.) looking for the camera. Yuki only finds an old digital camera but it's enough for him.

The picture is fuzzy, taken by the timer because he wanted to lie down next to his new family and sleep. In the picture, Machi is asleep on her side, one hand cradling a pillow around her head and the other outstretched in tentative warmth. Her baby is asleep in the same way, without a pillow and a tiny, chubby hand on top of her mother's hand. Girl Mogeta is tossed to the bottom of the picture face down in the crumpled white bed sheets. Yuki takes up the precious tiny space left on the mattress. He sleeps on his back, his left arm reaching towards the two girls. The rest of his body can't fit on the mattress, and lies on the floor.

This picture is the one in his wallet, the one he shows when he brags that his wife and daughter are beautiful.

And for once, Machi doesn't argue.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait. I'm finally back with a drabble a day to make up for it! How many weeks did I go missing, anyway? Yikes, this sounds hard...


	21. Haru the wise

**Title: **44. _It is not for nothing he has chosen to shed tears._

**Pairing/Character/s:** Yuki/Machi, Rin/Haru

**Word Count: **505 words

**Summary: **Yuki asks Haru for advice but Haru wants to give approval.

**A/N: **I just wanted to write Rin/Haru. And also, I promised to write this way back in Ch. 16, but couldn't glue the words together until now.

* * *

"So would you tell her?" Haru asks quietly, eyes gauging Yuki's expression. He's lying down on the couch like a therapy patient but it's easy to tell he's being serious. Yuki, however, is completely confused.

Haru is wise beyond his years, so he's seen what Yuki has missed.

"Tell her what?"

"Tell her that you were possessed by the rat," Rin finished bluntly, looking up from the bowl of lime gelatin and grapes in front of her.

Yuki furrows his brow, looking around the room; anywhere but at Haru. The question unnerves him. He can't answer it. This is Haru and Rin's living room with plain beige walls and comfortable black couches. From her seat by the balcony window, Rin shoots Haru a look. The look.

"You haven't even thought of telling her?" Haru says carefully, removing any accusation from his voice.

"I have! Except... it's not part of my life anymore." Yuki lies down on the huge rug in the middle of the room. "And I don't want to get back into that. I don't want to talk about it or think about it."

"You just said she told you all her secrets and you're in love."

Yuki looks up at a ceiling painted navy blue to mimic the night sky. "I've thought about telling her a lot of times. It's hard to believe, hard to explain, hard to accept-"

"Then what have you told her?" Haru watches Yuki's frown deepen into a scowl. Sighing, he turns to Rin. "Hey, Rin. Want to go meet Kuragi-san? Maybe we'll tell her-"

"Machi hates rats!" The couple turn at lightening speed, startled by Yuki's sudden outburst and intrigued by this new information. He's now sitting up, shaking. "I didn't know it at first, but..." His face twists in pure terror. "She buys new rat traps every week... Haru- This isn't funny!"

Rin had reacted first, choking on a grape. Haru managed to hold in his laughter, rolling off the couch to pat his girlfriend on the back. But somewhere along the way it became too funny and he started laughing uncontrollably at the situation, tears running down his cheeks.

"Haru..." Yuki pauses to allow for enough of his killing aura to fill the room. "I'm going to _kill_ you."

Still amused, Haru stops laughing long enough to throw out a threat. "I'll tell Kuragi-san."

"You wouldn't-"

"Aw, Yuki, don't get so mad. If anything, this means you're really in love with her." Yuki manages to calm down, face red with humiliation. "Rin, our daughter is leaving the nest," Haru sighs, wiping some more tears from his eyes. "We should go meet Kuragi-san!" He stands up, decision made. "OK. Next Thursday I'm free."

"Wait, what do you mean next Thursday? I still haven't solved the rat problem!"

Haru's wisdom comes through for him. "Well... what sane person _doesn't_ try to kill the rats in their house?"

"Haru sure is lucky Yuki loves him too much to kill him," Rin thinks to herself, eating another spoonful of gelatin.

* * *

**A/N:** Next... Machi gets to meet Yuki's family! (Except for Ayame. That's coming some other time.) First she meets Haru and next... Yuki's mother! Think about it for a while before attacking... Please?

Also, who would like to see Machi meet Kisa and Hiro? I'm thinking a Mogeta fan club starts between them...


	22. To learn a mother's love

**Title: **_7. Approximately the same kind and density_

**Pairing/Character/s:** Yuki/Machi, and the 'mother'

**Word Count: **773 words

**Summary: **Machi meets Yuki's 'mother'

**A/N: **"Ohisashiburi" or "It's been a long time" is a customary greeting to someone you haven't seen in a while.

**

* * *

**

"I found a 'mother' in her," Yuki admitted quietly.

Of course, the 'mother' is Honda Tohru. It isn't that Machi doesn't believe him. The obvious love and joy in his entire being when he mentions Honda's return to Japan is enough to make her feel twinges of jealousy. And nervous, too. This is Yuki's _real _mother.

Machi, however, cannot imagine a mother's love. The closest thing she has is Yuki's love, and the memory of Yuki's transformation.

"Tohru! Welcome back!" Yuki shouts, startling Machi out of her thoughts. He rushes forward to hug Tohru and Machi follows, curious.

"No welcome for me?" a male gripes. From his orange hair and the fact that he is holding hands with Tohru, Machi concludes that he is Sohma Kyo. He's taller than Yuki by an inch or two, with the curious aura of being caught halfway between a scowl and a smile. His sharp eyes flicker towards Machi, the dreamy looking girl staring at him and his girlfriend. "The hell is she?"

Yuki backs away from his hug. Machi now really looks at Tohru, who emanates love and warmth in her first smile at her 'daughter-in-law'. She takes a step back when she realizes everyone is staring at her. Tohru bows, flustered by how long it took her to remember.

"Hello, I'm Honda Tohru! I'm so sorry for staring... It's just..." She rises from her bow hesitantly, only to see Machi in an even deeper bow. "No, please get up! Yuki, what should I do?!" Tohru is five seconds away from exploding with anxiety. Yuki just pats her back.

"I'm glad you haven't changed, Tohru."

Machi, meanwhile, is struggling to remember the proper way to greet parent-in-laws. _If there even was one. _"I am honored to make your acquaintance, Honda-san." Machi began the same greeting for Kyo, but he waved her away.

"Hey, Yuki, let's go get the suitcases before they get put in the lost and found," Kyo smugly orders, turning around to hide his smirk.

"Shut up, Kyo. I was already going to-" That was when Yuki realized Kyo as half-way there already. "This is so annoying. Wait here, we'll be right back." He took off, determined to bring back more suitcases than Kyo.

Once Yuki leaves, the two girls are left in an awkward silence. Machi slowly rises from her bow, unsure of what to say. "You look so cute!" Tohru gushes, practically glomping Machi.

Tohru's hug is unfamiliar, but warm. Machi sinks into the most comforting scent, a mix of fresh air and freshly cooked rice. _This is how a mother would smell like..._

The moment is gone, and Tohru hastily backs away. "I'm so sorry," she apologizes, brown eyes wide with worry. "I've become so American... I'm so glad that Yuki likes you, because you're just perfect for him... It's been a long time." Tohru begins to wade in nostalgia.

Machi is completely shocked by the idea that she is 'perfect' for Yuki. "I'm not- We fight all the time- Honda-san!" Tohru snaps out of her daydream at the other girl's outburst. Machi is blushing, anger in her eyes. "_I_ wanted to say thank you, because you're the one who changed Yuki so he noticed someone like me-"

"But there's no way someone like me did that," Tohru says in surprise. "It's because you love him-"

"I am incredibly grateful!"

"No, I-"

"For Yuki to notice me, it must have been your doing!"

"...What are you two doing?" Yuki asks slowly, baffled by the scene before him.

Tohru appears to be half-way between a bow, but Machi's hands are on her shoulders, urging her to get back up. Machi mirrors her moves, somehow adding to the feeling that the two girls are imitating a wrestling match.

"I wanted to say-" Tohru turns back to Machi, eyes sparkling with joy and honesty. "Kuragi-san, I'll cook you and Yuki dinner tonight! I want to show you how grateful I am that you are always making Yuki so happy!"

Machi's mouth falls open in surprise. "That's unnecessary-"

"But we'll go because I haven't eaten your cooking in a while," Yuki finishes, eager to end the fight of modesty. Tohru beams, releasing her grip and hugging Machi again.

"But-" Machi's protest is cut off.

"He stole my suitcases!" a little boy shrieks from across the airport. Yuki just stares at Kyo, who is now carrying two more suitcases than him and groans. He's been defeated again-

"Hey, I promised to carry them for you. _Carry_. Learn to listen, you little-" The boy's mother whacks Kyo with a heavy looking purse.

Or maybe he's already won.

* * *

**A/N: **This was so incredibly frustrating to write. I find Tohru and Machi so hard to write correctly. They either turn out too nice or too weird. Anyway.

I didn't notice this until I reread Ch. 136: ***SPOILER***_yukileavesjapanattheendoftheseries_***SPOILER***. That mean pretty much everything I've been writing up to now has been AU... I'm so sorry!

Please PM me or review with any questions, comments, or requests. I promise to answer within a week. The current request I'm doing is: Yuki proposes to Machi. Haha. You'll have to wait for it. This one is actually good!


	23. How not to propose

**Title: **_18. Rage at the rage unblest_

**Pairing/Character/s:** Yuki/Machi, Machi's parents

**Word Count: **956 words

**Summary: **Yuki and Machi have their first fight. Yuki proposes. Hilarity everywhere, of course.

**Dedication:** For PocketxFullxOfxDreams, Phoenix1212689 and everyone else who wanted to but didn't ask for this request. You must know I'm very grateful for every one of you.

**A/N: **I can't remember how many times I've tried to think of a good way for Yuki to propose. Let me know if you guys feel cheated, alright? Haha **SPOILERS UP TO CH. 136 **(kind of, but not really.)

* * *

Machi's parents haven't called since the ten minute dinner two weeks ago. Neither Yuki nor Machi mentions it, preferring to bury the disaster under time. Yuki secretly hopes they'll leave her alone but Machi still wants to know if her little brother is 'free'. She also has nowhere else to live except the apartment her parents rent for her.

Yuki suggests she take his apartment, especially since he's leaving Japan soon. Machi declines, worried about the rumors that would start when an unmarried couple lived together. "I'm not desperate to move out, either," she argued.

And that was that.

Then one day, the package came. It was small, about 40cmx20cmx8cm and wrapped in heavy duty brown paper. Curious, Machi carefully inspects the label: _To: Kuragi Machi_.

There was no return address.

Once the paper is peeled away, Machi realizes that it contains a shoebox. Her thin eyebrows fly up when she looks inside the creamy white box.

It's a pair of slouchy brown suede boots. Light glows upon the supple leather, turning it a rich coffee brown. It's obviously very expensive. Machi instantly knows who sent them.

Just to make sure, she inspects the small ivory card tucked between the boots.

_Machi;_

_Dear daughter, I have not spoken to you for a long time. You are angry with me. You must have been for a long time. My behavior at dinner was appalling but I was thinking of you. I am always thinking of your well-being. Maybe this is a futile effort from a worried mother, but I am truly sorry. Take this gift as a token of good faith for you in your new life._

_Good-bye, my daughter._

Machi felt every patronizing word rub at her self-esteem. With every simpering comment, she got angrier and angrier until she kicked the shoebox across the room. Determined to know what drove her mother to this, Machi picked up the phone and ended the long silent treatment.

"Hello?" her mother greeted softly, obviously pleased at the name on her Caller ID. "Machi, what a wonderful surprise!"

The blatant flattery baffles Machi momentarily. She couldn't believe the horrible acting before her.

"Honestly, Machi, you should speak up. For heaven's sake, I'm _your mother_." Exasperation crept back into her mother's voice.

"Mother, why are you sending me things?" Machi demanded, anger rushing back.

"I don't understand." Another act.

"I received the shoes."

"Oh, that-"

"Take it back. I don't want it." Machi snapped, fed up with the entire thing.

Her mother took a moment to sulk. "Alright. I understand you're feeling hurt, but I wanted you to have something nice as Sohma-san's bride."

Machi felt her cheeks turn red. "We're not getting married."

"Don't be so shy, Machi. Sohma-san himself told me he has every intention of marrying you."

For some reason, Machi believed her. Her entire body clenched in horror, shock and maybe even a tiny dart of excitement. "Mother, maybe he meant something else..."

Her mother sighed loudly. "I don't have time for this. Ask the boy, will you? And next time you call, try to have a confirmed wedding date. Good-bye, Machi."

Just like that, she was gone. Machi had no one to focus her anger on but Yuki.

_Yuki._

Machi pulled on her new boots, hoping the crusty snow on the ground would shrivel the suede into a dried walnut. As she ran to Yuki's place, her mind focused on the things she would scream to her boyfriend.

_Yuki, you idiot, why does my mom know I'm getting married before I do?_

_When were you going to tell me we were getting married? At the ceremony?!_

_And... are you really proposing?_

As soon as she gets to the door, she starts jabbing at the doorbell until Yuki opens the door with a bemused smile. "Hey-"

"I called my mother today," Machi blurted out, crossing her arms.

"Oh, um... Great?"

"Yuki, why did she think we were getting married?" His face blanched. About five seconds passed while he cleared his throat and then looked down at his bare feet.

"Maybe it's because... I told her?" Yuki flinched when his girlfriend sucked in a breath, probably in preparation for a loud scream. "But don't you want to get married?" He raises innocent gray eyes to her angry face. Slowly her anger dissolves into a blush. The image fills him with a feeling he can't pinpoint yet; the one he felt the night he almost proposed.

"You would want to marry me?" she asks quietly.

He laughs, a mixture of relief and affection. "Just think about it, Machi," he whispers, pulling her close. The warmth of his fingers practically scalds the cold skin on the back of her neck. "The whole world will know that you're not available anymore." She hides a smile, letting herself melt. "You can finally move into my apartment and I can see you naked all the time-"

She whacks him on the side of the head playfully. "I'm still mad that you didn't tell me something so important."

Yuki grins. "How mad were you?"

"My mother wants a wedding date already!"

"Hmmm... I'm free next week..." She whacks him again. "OK, OK. I was planning on telling you the night of that horrible dinner, but I didn't think we were ready. Do you think we're ready?" She shakes her head. "We've got a lot of time to figure the rest out, so let's just forget this."

"OK," she whispers softly, pressing her lips to the side of his neck. Machi concentrates on how warm he is, inside and out. "I love you."

Yuki suddenly realizes that the warm feeling has to be love, the kind that makes life worth living for. "Say it again."

* * *

**A/N:** Please PM me or review with any questions, comments, or requests. I promise to answer within a week. And this promise, I actually keep!


	24. Anyone out there listening?

**Title: **_30. touched by a thousand invasions_

_and still forever an island._

**Pairing/Character/s:** Yuki/Machi

**Word Count: **710 words

**Summary: **He was the prince who touched everyone's life, including her's.

**A/N: **References Ch. 89 and one of my all time favorite manga, Sailor Moon. Boy, 700+ words and Yuki's barely in this?! I really love the symbolism/metaphor-thing here.

**Music: **"Ima demo Zutto" by Spontania feat. Yuna Ito, the song that can characterize Yuki/Machi (At least, I think so.)

* * *

Eavesdropping is like listening to a radio for Machi. She realizes a long time ago that she was much better at listening than speaking. But the problem is that she doesn't know _what_ she's actually thinking half the time. Others always sound more interesting, anyway. People find her dull are still stuck on her station. For her, a station is changed the moment it becomes boring.

Currently the main station is Sohma Yuki. All stations are receiving static. (It's actually screams of die hard fangirls.) The announcers are ordinary students excitedly discussing the fact that Sohma Yuki has come back to school with... a new haircut. Some boys are already discussing plans to recut their hair. The Sohma Yuki fan club chats about anything and everything relating to Sohma Yuki. They are now reviewing Yuki's recent rejection of Tsukino Usagi and Usagi's subsequent tears.

Machi briefly wonders who Sohma Yuki is. This is her first year of high school. She's already distanced herself from everyone, desperate to hide the emptiness that lingers within her. Her memory brings up an image of an attractive looking boy with gray hair and eyes. He's so popular that she wonders how she could have forgotten him.

She twists the figurative dial and pretends to take notes. Somewhere her mind is also vaguely aware that class has not even begun for the day, but she ignores it.

"Did you see Sohma-senpai yet?"

"Prince Charming has the most beautiful eyes..."

"Look, he's got another group of girls around him!"

"...That's just insane. I want to be popular, so popular..."

Her interest peaks at the idea of someone who was never alone. Was there really someone out there who had been loved from his moment of birth?

"He's at the gates! Look!"

It takes all of her self-control not to immediately look out the window. The static is growing as her concentration slips, and Machi grinds her teeth, doodling calligraphy in her margins.

"...Such long... and slender... and beautiful legs..."

"Sohma-senpai... That's it, I'm going to confess to him today!"

"No!"

Machi snaps the radio in her head off, getting a headache from the constant static of creepy stalkers. She pretends to throw a bored look out the window and spots Sohma Yuki right away. Her first thought is that he doesn't look too different from everyone else. Her cheeks turn red when she grudingly admits to herself that he is attractive.

Someone says something to him, probably a chant of worship for The Prince. Yuki takes more than a second to respond appropriately. The expression on his face is so familiar that Machi sits up for the first time, knocking her pencil to the floor.

_He's lonely._

_He's... just like me. Like _me.

She bites her tongue before any misleading comment pops out of her mouth. The girls in her class leave her alone, but they could always begin torturing her.

Machi pushes her hair back casually, sneaking another peek at the window. She squashes fleeting hopes of becoming best friends with Sohma Yuki, settling for the tiny connection she has with him. She could talk to him. She tries to imagine she is the girl talking to the prince, but conversation is nonexistent.

She notes his sometimes blank expression with scorn. How no one had realized he wasn't so perfect was a mystery to Machi. He had good looks and a charming smile, but zero personality beyond the princely refinement, which was really more good manners than the born ability to pull off a crown.

_But I can't say that to his face._

There is a sharp snap that brings Machi out of her thoughts. She glances around the room, relieved to finally see the teacher arrive. Something tells her to look down, to see her forgotten pencil snapped in two. Someone must have stepped on it. Her tiny shred of confidence crumbles. Her cheeks burn with embarrassment when she realizes how bold she was, thinking of talking to Prince Yuki when her mind couldn't even conjure up a suitable topic.

Then she remembers that these are foolish, one-sided feelings. She remembers that she's the lonely outcast, not him. She remembers that all she knows to do is listen to a radio inside her head.

* * *

**A/N:** Please PM me or review with any questions, problems, or requests. I promise to answer within a week. And this promise, I actually keep!

The next one will revolve around Yuki!


	25. We have been set free

**Title: **_23. walk this way_

_we have been set free_

**Pairing/Character/s:** Yuki/Machi

**Word Count: **696 words

**Summary: **He tells Machi about the curse.

**Dedication:** Natsuki Takaya, who wrote the chapters this story revolves around.

**A/N: **References Ch. 84, 86, 130 and 131 As you can see, I did a ton of research. :P I don't know if it's too obvious, but _italics_ are sometimes either Yuki or Machi's thoughts.

**Music: **"Gravity" by Sara Bareilles _Set me free, leave me be_//_I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity

* * *

_

Yuki is waiting.

He drums his fingers on his knee, nervously standing up again. He wonders if this is the right choice. He thinks about Kuragi Machi, the only person who truly saw him. She saw far beneath the forced smiles, polite manners and princely charisma. She thinks he's an idiot but still told him her darkest secret.

Machi would understand about the curse. At the very least, she would listen.

Tohru had believed in his crazy story. She was indifferent to his flaws.

Surely Machi would do the same. Surely she would fall to her knees to also embrace his other form if he transformed.

Yuki smiles briefly at this confidence.

But what if she is disgusted? A person transforming into a rat... Poison is seeping into his thoughts. There were so many other kind men out there who would understand her. She could choose another boy, one who could hold her like a real man would. Even if she loved him, it would be torture to never embrace the person she loved. They could never be normal.

Yuki is sickened by the idea of Machi rejecting him, either now or in the future. He longs to run back to Tohru, to forever dream of what could have been. It would be less cruel.

But isn't this what Tohru has been preparing him for? She has loved him so he can show someone else real love.

He sits back down, contemplating his words. "How should I describe the curse?" he mumbles softly. Ever since he was born, Yuki has heard the age old promise. The words are recited in time with his heartbeat; a long forgotten promise between fourteen very special friends.

The words are bubbling inside him, making him even more nervous. "Why do I feel so odd?" He presses a warm, comforting hand to his stomach.

"President! I'm so sorry!" She had run here. Had she known how important this meeting was? Or was every one of their meetings important? "How long have you been waiting?" Machi gasped, bending over to catch her breath.

Yuki smiles warmly. "Not long." _I needed the time to put together this confession._ "Did you run?" He is mildly wracked with guilt.

Machi immediately stands up straight, stubbornly trying to hide how much she had cared for this air headed President. "No, why would I have run?"

"I'm sorry, I did ask you to come here so suddenly," he continues, blatantly ignoring her awful lie. She shrugs it aside.

"What did you need?"

Despite everything, he is stuck staring at her. She was so adorable, he couldn't help it. He loved her, from the brand new mole near her eyebrow down to the way her rare smiles made his heart beat speed up.

"I wanted to tell you-" He searches for the words, hoping his voice isn't shaking.

Suddenly the words are gone, and his heart is beating alone.

Yuki jumps, startled by the feeling of something empty inside him. He becomes intensely aware of the feeling of tears rolling down his cheeks. A shaky hand reaches up to touch the droplets of water. Suddenly his body is aware of something missing deep inside him. He is alone, he is free, he is no longer the rat.

"President?" Machi, _kind_ Machi, she leans in towards him, one hand reaching to comfort him. He turns away, more tears falling. She starts to dig for a tissue, but he stops her.

"I'm... sorry. I'm sorry. But recently, I have parted from someone. Even this parting is strangely sad. And now..." He looks up at her, realizing they could be normal. There was nothing holding him back. "I'm free."

Yuki does the first thing he can think of, and pulls Machi closer to him. He's hugging her in his first moment of freedom. This is the first time he has held her. Tomorrow he can also embrace her. And the next day, and the next, and from now on, he can always relive this intense feeling of needing someone, of needing to comfort someone.

He's so relieved. He's so tired. He leans on her a little, letting one last tear fall.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm looking forward to your thoughts on this ^^ I hope you all enjoyed it, this one should have been one of the firsts to be written! I tried to make it a little different from the manga because otherwise, I'm just summarizing the chapters.

*I'm rewriting some of the older stories, because I feel like the way I wrote Machi was pretty stupid and rushed.


	26. Ayame does not knock

**Title: **_22. potentiality knocks on the door of my heart_

**Pairing/Character/s:** Yuki/Machi, Ayame/Mine

**Word Count: **570 words

**Summary: **When Ayame spots Yuki so far away from Shigure's house, curiosity urges him to follow!

**A/N: **A fedora looks like a cowboy hat with a tinier brim. Google it if you can't imagine it. Ayame's hairstyle here is self-explanatory, but first appears in **Ch. 21**. It's when he treats Tohru to dumplings and explains why Yuki hates him. C'mon, you guys know what I'm talking about. 'Gure' is of course, Shigure. 'Nii-san' is Older Brother, blah blah blah.

* * *

One glance in the store window tells Ayame the worst: He's having a bad hair day. This is the second one he's suffered his entire life. Even an arsenal of hair care products cannot fix the frizz...

So he's wearing a hat.

And of course, it's not just _any_ hat. This is still Ayame. He's sporting a chic black fedora with a leopard print trim. His messy hair threatens to take escape from its careful side braid. This is even though it has suffered through three coats of mousse, hairspray, and a funny smelling wax.

Ayame is adjusting his hat when he sees another flash of gray hair in the window. It's Yuki!

He spins around, easily spotting his brother across the street. Just as Ayame is about to wave and scream a greeting, he realizes where he is. These stores aren't near Gure's house _or_ Yuki's apartment.

Curiosity piqued, Ayame decides to follow Yuki. His little brother seemed to be heading towards the apartments... _without looking_ at the street signs! He'd been here before! He knew his way!

"Ayame, what are you doing?" He suddenly had to look up at Mine, which made him realize he was crouching behind a bush.

"Yuki."

She immediately dropped down, voice hushed and eyes glittering. "And I just bought a princess dress! It would look perfect on him! Where is he?"

Ayame caught Yuki turning at the corner. "Yuki has turned! See the way my wonderful brother glides down the jagged pathway of life with ease! He is glowing, he is _sparkling_ in the setting sun amongst other humans-"

Mine took his hand and proceeded to pull him straight down the empty street in the drizzling rain. They hid behind a garbage bin, shocked to see Yuki _enter_ a building.

Ignoring stealth they ran inside, and pushed several doorbells to get inside. Yuki was the only person walking around so it was easy to follow him up the stairs. Yuki finally stopped in front of a door, unlocking it himself. Ayame gasped. _Yuki had a secret apartment!_

Yuki turned at the sound to see his older brother and Mine hiding by the staircase.

"What are you two doing?" Yuki asked slowly, afraid of the answer.

Ayame walked over with confidence, meeting Yuki's confused eyes. "I wanted to know why my _brother_ has a secret apartment." As he said this, he discreetly turned the doorknob and pushed open the door.

Yuki tried to close the door but Ayame was already inside. "Nii-san, get out." Ayame started picking up the random trash in the apartment with disgust.

"How could you, Yuki?! We _swore_ that glorious day with burning passion i to _never_ allow secrets into our brotherhood!"

"We never swore! Stop-" Yuki stops, eyes zeroed in somewhere else.

Meanwhile, Ayame has also noticed the scent of perfumed soaps and hot water. He turns to seee what Yuki is staring at.

Machi stands in the hallway like a glistening statue. One hand is in the middle of ruffling her wet hair, the other is gripping the very short towel wrapped around herself. Water droplets cling to her skin; she's just finished a shower.

Slowly Ayame smiles. "Mine owes me 10,000 yen. I _knew_ there was a spark of passionate love growing within your fragile hearts that day-"

"**Get**. **Out**."

Yuki and Machi say this at the exact same time. It's enough for Ayame to predict _marriage_.

* * *

**A/N: **PM me or review with any questions, comments, criticisms... At least this one was funny?


	27. It is only my longing

**Title: **_31. And it is only my longing_

_That saturates the colour of apples_

_That turns a passing scent into form,_

_Like breaths sculpted in cold weather._

**Pairing/Character/s:** Yuki/Machi, Kimi, Kakeru, Nao

**Word Count: **797 words

**Summary: **Machi struggles to deal with her new "friendship". Random fluff piece, really.

**Dedication:** _**Ch. 103**_, this neat little section where Machi is shown trying to talk to Yuki and failing. I thought... instant inspiration! All I have to do is fill in the speech/thought bubbles, right? Right?!

**A/N: **_**Tudou is Kimi's last name. Chibi is of course Nao **_. Read Ch. 103 if you get confused. Obviously, I was too lazy to come up with my own idea and ripped this off Takaya-san

* * *

Nao has to think of him as a bad guy. Yuki understands this almost instinctively. "The cat is stupid." If he hadn't blamed Kyo, he might have been crushed by self-pity. "So this is retribution," he sighes, pointedly ignoring Kimi and Kakeru's bickering.

"Wow, Chibi's in love with someone," Kakeru muses. Kimi gasps, pointing to herself. "No, Kimi, it's not you."

"But Kimi has seen Nao stare at her last week!" Kimi shouts, cheeks pink with indignation. She fists both hands.

Kakeru makes sure to take a step back before countering with, "He was trying to count the number of volunteers behind you."

Machi is the only one who sees Yuki's face fall from his normal expression; a politely blank smile. His eyes close when he sighs. Her first instinct is to wait for it to pass. He will get over it eventually. Hopefully. Maybe. Machi remembers that Yuki has listened to her story, so she was almost obligated to ask about him.

At the very thought of this her teeth clench. She reaches out a hand, preparing to tap him on the shoulder, and out of his thoughts. Her hand is only a few millimeters away when she realizes it's gross and sweaty. Machi is just about to pull away and swallow all intentions of comforting Yuki when Kimi pushes Machi to the side with a brilliant smile.

"Yuki likes Kimi better, right?" she says happily, ignoring Machi's grunt of pain when she crashes to the floor.

"Machi!" Yuki squeaks loudly, standing up so fast that he knocks his chair backwards.

**xXx**

"And?" Kakeru's stern glare makes Kimi sulk even further. They are standing outside the nurse's office, trying to corner Kimi into an apology.

She buries her face in her hands, faking a loud sob. "I didn't mean to," she sniffles, shoulders shaking.

"Kimi," Yuki warns, his frown darkening. Standing next to Kakeru, he looks even more menacing. "Go apologize to Machi. She's scraped her hand." Kimi looks away with a pout. "You are going to take over her secretary duties until it heals. Right, Kakeru? Kakeru?"

Except while Yuki was busy being intimidating, Kakeru has slipped into the nurse's office to check up on Machi. "Hey, how are you doing?"

Machi is seated, bandages already wrapped around her cut palm. She looks up at him with an expression that clearly says, 'What do you think?' "I'm fine."

"Good."

Machi stands up when the silence gets too long. "The nurse signed me out. I'm going to go home and rest my hand."

"You know, Yuki is out there being all bossy." Kakeru is only slightly disappointed to see his half-sister's face still blank. "He's trying to get Kimi to apologize to you."

The mention of Kimi makes Machi think of how close she'd come to trying to comfort Yuki... like a friend would. She blushes, turning away.

Kakeru's smirk grows even bigger as he senses his prey weakening. "I think he likes you."

"Kakeru-" Machi begins, spinning around with a furious scowl. "Why do you even care?"

"Machi, Kimi has something to say to you." Yuki comes into the office with a reluctant Kimi trailing behind him.

Kimi twists her fingers together, eyes cast downwards as she mumbles, "Kimi didn't mean to push Machi. Kimi will take the notes at Student Council for you until you are better. But..." She looks up hopefully. "You'll be better in time for Kimi's date Thursday, right?"

Machi doesn't move, which Kimi takes as a yes.

"Okay! Kimi has a date today, see you all tomorrow!"

Kakeru shakes his head. "That's probably the best we can hope for, too. Well, I have work. See you guys tomorrow." As he leaves, he mouths something to Machi behind Yuki's back.

'He likes you! Don't date him!'

Machi has to try her hardest not to throw something at her brother.

"Machi, what were you trying to say before?"

Her entire body freezes in panic. Heart racing, she tries to come up with a plausible lie. "Nothing important. There was a... fly on your shoulder. I was trying to swat it."

"Oh. Thank you?" Yuki does something she doesn't expect; he reaches out and touches her shoulder with a warm smile directed at her. "I'm sorry about Kimi."

Machi starts to melt under his direct gaze. Her thoughts become deranged. "I wanted to thank you," she blurts out. He looks confused, so she adds, "For talking to Tudou-san. And for believing my story," Machi adds silently.

The look on his face tells her that maybe, just maybe, she said it out loud instead.

Yuki nods, his eyes smiling down on her. The hand on her shoulder now seems even hotter, but she realizes that she doesn't want him to take it away, ever.

* * *

**A/N:** I have this very random drabble, which might end up being rewritten because it goes nowhere. I haven't written anything for a while. I was waiting for my Alphasmart 3000 to come in the mail (Because I can't afford a Neo) and finally typed all this on that neat contraption! Google it for pictures and whatever. NaNo is coming up, and I wanted to be prepared for it. Maybe I'll even post up a picture of my new toy on my blog... It has these cute keyboard stickers, which can make typing a pain if I forget where the 'j' button is and I have to hunt for it among all the pictures.

Drabbles Coming Up: (This drabble should have been posted by tomorrow, but I wanted to surprise you all before I went to sleep.)

- Ayame at Kakeru and Komaki's wedding

- Yuki gets stalked

- Yuki and Machi actually taking a walk in the snow...

- The real proposal! The first one was a joke, no way I would leave you guys like that. (I just need a good, romantic way to propose now...)

*****This is very important. I know I say I will respond if you leave a question, comment, or request, but I'm not responding to comments because I can't think of anything to say except thank you, and really, you must all know how grateful a writer is when someone reads their work. So, yeah. I didn't want to seem like some hypocrite.

I'm done. There wasn't even a point in reading this, ha. Thanks, if you actually read my ramblings, though. Good night. I'm tired.


	28. Giving into desire

**Title: **_33. This is how your desire_

_tangles with a desired one._

**Pairing/Character/s:** Yuki/Machi, Nao, Kakeru

**Word Count: **489 words

**Summary: **Yuki has given into his desires... and Kakeru sets up a plan.

**A/N: **Yay, more random fluff. Skoozyy got me into it, blame her for writing too many amazingly simple drabbles. I am madly obsessed with hair, I know.

* * *

When he walks into the Student Council Room the first person he sees is Machi. He almost doesn't recognize her with her brown hair tied back in a ponytail. She doesn't look up when he enters and he sits next to her without speaking. "Everyone's here?" he asks rhetorically, not bothering to look around the room.

Mentally, though, he marked down the attendance. Nao sat to his right, with the notes from last week's meeting on the table in front of him. "Everyone but the devil woman," Nao answered. His normal frown was replaced with something that might have resembled a smile.

Kakeru was snoring away in his seat, waving a hand and mumbling, "No one defeats the black ranger..."

"Wonder where she is," Yuki replied, his tone indicating that he cared very little. There are some completed volunteer sign up sheets for the festival, hardly as important as the fact that Machi's hair was in a ponytail. Her long, beautiful hair was pulled out of the way and he found that he couldn't quite remember its lacquer shine.

Yuki imagines asking Machi to let her hair down and immediately discards this idea. Too weird. Therefore, he had to lie.

"Machi, there's a fly in your hair." Yuki was disappointed. Machi barely made a move to respond. She grunted her assent, flipping through the school account books.

"It's _in _your hair," Yuki emphasizes, and Machi finally pulls her hair free from the black elastic, letting her dark brown locks pool around her shoulders in some kind of perfect curtain of hair. It's even more beautiful than he imagined, because he can see how soft it is from the way it bends around her delicate collarbone and rests on her uniform. He has to sit on his hands to avoid touching it.

"Is it gone?" She hasn't even looked up from her books. Yuki's hands betray him; they blindly float towards her hair like a rat to cheese.

Yuki runs a hand through her hair, pleased to feel a soft warmth. "It's gone."

Now she looks up with a startled look, but he's already turned away, his fingers running through his own hair. Machi is beginning to think she imagined someone touching her hair when Yuki innocently adds, "I was just scaring away the fly." She can't imagine why Yuki would want to touch her hair, so she drops the subject.

He's paid for letting his whims get the better of him. Machi thinks he's a weirdo; she's even moved an extra inch away from him. Nao stared at him strangely, but has decided to focus on more important things. Kakeru briefly wakes up and adds to his mental list of reasons of why the princess is in love with his half-sister.

However, at the rate Yuki is going, they wouldn't be married until Yuki's eightieth birthday. He needed help.

It was time for the big brother to step in.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who put this story on alert. That's actually smart; I update very randomly. Um, so tell me what you guys think!

*In my last drabble I wrote that Machi was the secretary. Yes, she is a treasurer. Gah, that was a brain malfunction or something. I'll fix it later.


	29. Once there was no hope

**Title: **_1. Kan, ya ma kan_

_(Translation: Once there was, and once there was not.)_

**Pairing/Character/s:** Yuki/Machi

**Word Count: **710 words

**Summary: **Machi attends Yuki's play 'Somewhat Cinderella' References Ch. 88

**A/N: **References _**Ch. 88**_. _Yankee girl_ refers to Tohru's best friend Arisa Uotani, or Uo-chan. I feel like complete crap for not posting anything sooner. I'll explain after the drabble.

* * *

If she leaves right now she could buy flowers and _just_ make the play. Unless, of course, she decided to lie about being too busy with homework. Machi stared at the ticket pressed tightly against white fingers.

He had meant for her to attend... didn't he?

Yuki's exact words were, "I hope you have time to come to the play." Machi's exact interpretation was to buy a present, see the hopeless president suffer through a terrible school play... and maybe see Yuki afterward and congratulate him.

Machi swallowed hard, crumpling the ticket.

In her mind she could already imagine the polite smile he would give her. "Thank you for coming." Then she would go home, replaying the moment over and over in her head; wondering if maybe she had more than hope and an overactive imagination.

No, it was better to avoid congratulating him after the play. It wasn't like he'd notice if she attended or not. Yuki gave every member of the Student Council a ticket, and the line to see him would probably be too long.

It would be so entertaining to see the president as a fairy godmother, and the auditorium was so dark that he wouldn't even be able to tell if she went or not.

Machi stands up quickly, pulling a coat over her uniform. She had to hurry before the florist's shop closed.

It's not far, maybe a five minute walk to the florist. Machi decides on red primroses and white crocuses, her favorite flowers. On the card she carefully writes a generic message: Congratulations President. Being in a play suits you. Kuragi Machi.

...Perhaps she shouldn't have mocked the fact that he had plenty of experience from acting all the time. But the ink is dry and the flowers are ready. Machi hopes he doesn't try to look deeper into it.

Walking around the crowded school with a flower bouquet emphasizes her clumsiness. She stops to blot out her name. It was probably better to deny coming in the first place. He wasn't _that_ important to her. Some person then bumps into her; her pen leaves a blotch on her last name. It looks so much like a heart, like she is signing the card _'Love, Machi'_ that she stuffs the card in her bag instead.

Thankfully the rest of the walk is calmer. When she arrives at the auditorium, she places the flowers in a giant pile of Sohma Yuki offerings. A nice student shows her to a seat, and Machi supposes that she has enough time to check out the play.

The play itself is... alright. Someone tries to sell her a Sohma Yuki snapshot. Machi pays the 300 yen just to shut her up. The picture makes her smile; Yuki is in mid-blink because ten cameras had gone off at once. Honda Tohru is lovely, something that Machi sighs at.

The president was in love with _her_.

Machi left then, shutting her mind down before more stupid hope overtakes her. She must treasure this rare moment. She must also understand she has too much false hope.

So she leaves to do some more work around the festival. There are many other things to do. But she can't bring herself to throw away the picture; her only proof that Sohma Yuki is a president, not a prince.

Machi expects everything to go back to normal. The president wouldn't even know she was there, but sometimes she wishes... no.

And then she sees the paper taped to her locker at the end of the day and turns red. With slow fingers she unfolds it.

_Thank you for the flowers. Your brother told me they're your favorite flowers, and I guessed it was you. Thank you for coming, also. I wish you stayed afterward so I could thank you in person, but it's enough that you came. I found your card on the floor. ~Love, Yuki_

He was teasing her. Or maybe he was- No he was teasing her.

Taped to the bottom is a picture of the entire cast of the play. Yuki is smiling, but it is that Yankee girl's arm around Honda-san.

Machi grudgingly promises to smile and thank the president. Maybe there was _some_ hope for her. Yes. Maybe.

* * *

**A/N:** Reasons why I haven't written anything sooner: -I work three days a week, Mondays to Thursdays -I've been sick for the past two weeks -Haven't been sleeping much either -I am the world's laziest writer

- Also, Ch. 88 confuses me. Does it take place at night or during the day? Originally the drabble started off with Machi at home.

-Anyway, expect another update later today, as kind of an early birthday. I'm planning on doing this Holiday Drabble-a-Day for one week, but let's see how far I get at all. Keep your eye out for it; I might actually keep my promise!


	30. An aspiring villian

**Title: **_14. An aspiring villain from the start_

**Pairing/Character/s:** Yuki/Machi, Kakeru

**Word Count: **855 words

**Summary: **Machi decides to buy a card, and Kakeru decides to meddle.

**Dedication:** Utada Hikaru's "First Love" is mentioned. I tried to find another old Japanese love song, but couldn't, so... I really like this song by the way. Utada Hikaru is awesome.

**A/N: **Um, this is honestly a bit pointless, but it sounded like a really great idea, and I told Skoozy about it so I had to do it. (Why is Machi always thanking someone? Uh... Shut up? No, I guess I just see Machi as a very polite person?) Refers back to Ch. 28, when Kakeru realizes he has to meddle to get these two together.

* * *

Of all the days Kakeru could have begun walking to school with Machi, he chooses the one day Machi is extremely late. Her eyes narrow in impatience when she opens the front door and sees Kakeru waiting on the sidewalk with a stupid grin. She attempts to ignore him, continuing to walk out of her apartment building in silence.

"Good morning Machi! What a coincidence; let's go to school together!" Kakeru shouts, using his hands to make his voice even louder. Machi shoots him a look of dread mixed with annoyance. People two entire blocks away have turned around to stare.

"Manabe, you don't live near here," Machi points out, walking past him to the train station. She had other things to take care of today.

He doesn't let this deter him. By speeding up he manages to fall into step with his sister. "What a nice day to have cold soba outside. Too bad I already had steamed buns for breakfast. What did you have, Machi?"

She doesn't answer, making sure to stand as far away from him as possible. Kakeru decides to continue walking in silence because he wants to keep watching his sister. Before going into the train station Machi quickly ducks into a gift shop. Kakeru follows, jumping to conclusions when he sees all the lovey-dovey cards.

"Manabe, why are you still here?" Machi asks, picking up a small thank you card with a watercolor garden on the front.

"This is a great one to confess your undying love for Yun-Yun!" Kakeru holds up a bright red card with white hearts, lace and the chorus of Utada Hikaru's "First Love" blaring once opened.

'You are always gonna be my love...'

Machi doesn't grab the card fast enough; the song echoes for several seconds.

There is a loud sigh of exasperation and then she is attempting to push her brother out the door. Machi has a feeling that he might be murdered if he didn't leave right away.

"So it is for Yun-Yun?" Kakeru asks suddenly, turning around. His face is so serious and his guess is so accurate that Machi drops the card.

'You are always gonna...'

Kakeru scoops the card up first, hastily ending the song. "No denial; some would say that's very suspicious, Machi," he says thoughtfully.

"I'm buying a thank-you card for the present," Machi retorts in defense, deciding to get the card with the watercolor garden and get away from her brother. After paying, Machi writes a small message so standard she has to check that she put President and not To Whom It May Concern.

"Hey, Machi, can you get me a card for Komaki?" The look of utter loathing on Machi's face makes Kakeru add, "I promise to be quiet the entire day." He adds a winning smile, and Machi reluctantly goes back to the shelves.

Once she isn't looking, Kakeru opens up Machi's card and carefully copies a poem from another card:

_Lots of hugs_

_And many kisses_

_Hope someday_

_To be your Mrs._

He stuffed the card into the envelope, already tasting the delicious snacks the princess and his sister would give him once they started dating. Machi notices his stupid smile but doesn't say anything.

Kakeru hopes the rest of the day passes by quickly, because he can't wait for the two to start dating. He's heard that whenever Yuki owes someone, he gives them really good snacks and manga.

**xXx**

The day does pass very quickly. Part of the reason is because Kakeru had to run all over the building to find a video camera he could borrow. He arrives at the Student Council room early, looking very alert but still not doing anything. He almost misses the moment; Machi apparently met Yuki at the door of the Student Council and decided to give him the card then.

"...You didn't have to do this..." There's Yuki's voice and the sound of an envelope being opened. Kakeru jumps up, running to the doorway with the camera ready. "What are you doing?" Yuki asks, still opening the card. Kakeru clicks the record button on the camera.

"Read the card first, Yun-Yun! You're not being polite!"

"Kakeru, go away!" Machi hisses, pushing her brother.

"Lots of hugs.... Kisses? Mrs.?" Yuki looks up with pink cheeks. "Machi, is this-" This video was going to sell really high in the Sohma Yuki Fan Club.

"What?" Yuki shows her the card and Machi's face turns a fascinating red. It was also going to be perfect blackmail. "_Kakeru_. You better _run_."

"Yun-Yun, how do you feel about my sister's love confession? I have a metal pipe in case I don't like your answer."

"_Turn off the camera_."

"Wait, wait! You guys are supposed to be confessing your love! OK, so Yun-Yun says, 'I never knew you felt this way, Machi.' And Machi, you say, 'Oh, but you have changed my heart-' Are you writing this down? Yun-Yun? Machi?" Kakeru turns the camera on himself. "They seem to have left... together. So I guess this is to be continued... Part 2: Romantic Confession on the Rooftop. Black ranger, out."

* * *

**A/N:** I feel like I'm doing less and less Yuki/Machi interaction, but it was all I could come up with. Anyway, so I love you guys and I'm really tired. I wanted to put this up before I went to bed and now I'm really tired. I will answer the reviews tomorrow when I'm more awake, and... just stare at this stupid drabble. Yuki's actual reaction to the fake confession will be in a sequel drabble. OK, take care guys.


	31. Ephermal smile

**Title: **_26. the strong and ephemeral_

**Pairing/Character/s:** Yuki/Machi

**Word Count: **212 words

**Summary: **Yuki gives Machi a ticket to his play.

**A/N: **This was so easy and fun to write (Don't you love these kind of drabbles?), so it's my super-late holiday present. I love writing crazy fan girl dialogue and this is all Yuki/Machi random fluff. Yuki's play probably doesn't even have tickets, it's probably come in and sit down without tickets, so this entire storyline with the play is all in my imagination. Now read.

There's a moment of hesitation before Yuki holds out the ticket to Machi. He watches her face very carefully; he's become very skilled in decoding her emotions.

"It's a ticket. To my play. Tonight. Can you come?"

The babble coming from his mouth actually makes her more curious. "What part are you playing?"

It's a question anyone could ask but he tenses up.

"You don't have to answer-"

"I'm the... fairy godmother."

She smiles. She actually smiles, her lips curved at the ends-

Then it's gone, as she stares at the stack of stage props in her arms. "I'm going to be really busy."

"Then, take the ticket. Just in case you're free. I hope you have time to come to the play." Yuki doesn't know why he's so agitated. He doesn't especially want Machi to see him dressed as a fairy godmother.

Machi juggles the props onto her right arm. "OK, if President is asking." Now the smile on his face freezes.

"Wait-"

"A ticket to President's play! The sold out play!"

"The last ticket; it must be fate!"

"Where?!" The stampede starts a domino effect.

Yuki feels the stares of dozens of fangirls behind him, and sees Machi's mouth open in horror before he's crushed beneath Machi's feet.

"President?!"

**Disclaimer: **Yuki was not injured during this drabble. The fangirls scrambled to get off him. This was only imagined because I take sadistic pleasure in seeing Yuki crushed by his legion of fans.


	32. Your hocus pocus has failed

**Title: **_27. with us your hocus-pocus play_

**Pairing/Character/s:** Yuki/Machi, Ayame/Mine

**Word Count: **751 words

**Summary: **Yuki and Machi attempt to avoid Ayame at the wedding, but end up revealing a secret. [Sequel to Ch. 19. Mentions Ch. 26]

**A/N: **I don't know if Yuki or Machi would do any of these things. This is probably a weird mix of OOC-ness. The chapter title refers to Yuki and Machi's plan to avoid Ayame.

* * *

Machi finds Yuki hidden behind a pillar wrapped in sheer green gauze. He jumps when she taps his shoulder and she only sloshes a little of the champagne onto her suede heels. She hands him his glass, keeping her eyes on him as they take a small sip together.

"Do you want to leave?" Machi asks quietly, slipping behind the pillar with him. No one seemed to notice the couple hiding.

Yuki shakes his head, taking a chance to peek at the party from his hiding spot. "Nii-san's guarding the entrance. He hasn't seen me yet, but this... _this_," Yuki spits out in disgust, lifting a hand to touch his silky hair extensions. "This he'll never let me live down. I can't even pull them out," he sighs, fruitlessly tugging on a lock of silver hair.

Machi swirls the last dregs of her champagne and hands it to Yuki. "Hide out on the balcony. I'll distract him and then you can run out."

"Machi." Yuki pulls her out onto the balcony. They feel the sting of cold wind on warm skin, and Machi lets Yuki curl an arm around her.

She presses her face into his chest, smelling the scent of his soap instead of the glue used for his hair extensions. "This is the signal for you to run," Machi continues, making a great show of tossing back her brown extensions. They shimmer in the moonlight as only fake hair can.

"You can't face Nii-san alone," Yuki protests. "You shouldn't," he adds thoughtfully, hiding a smile. "The last time you did, he put you in his heaviest princess gown."

"I got you into this," Machi insists stubbornly. She pulls away from him and forces his warm fingers to unbend and take her empty champagne flute. Yuki sighs when she succeeds, because he'd rather lose the fight than drop the glass flute.

"Machi, that's not the point-"

"Why don't you want me to talk to Ayame-san?"

"What if he finds out about... you know."

"I'll be fine. He might not even recognize me." Machi changes tactics, raising her eyebrows. "How badly do you want to leave?"

Yuki stares at his girlfriend, feeling useless. "How about this? I'll put back the drinks, and then we'll go out together. Even if we have to talk to my brother." He doesn't leave until Machi nods in agreement. Satisfied, Yuki walks away to find a waiter.

He only turns around once to check on her. Once he resumes walking, Machi makes her way along the side of the ballroom to the entrance. In the shadows, her red dress stands out among the endless selection of pastel gowns. She gets there in time to catch Ayame's latest comment.

"I designed the bride's dress. With a theme like 'Meat Angel' how could I not?"

The women crowded around him simultaneously turn their heads to Komaki, staring at the details of her delicate pink ivory colored gown. Machi finds herself impressed with the dress. She finds new details every few seconds. First there was the nearly transparent sash in the same pink ivory as the rest of the dress that swoops down behind her like wings. Then she notices how the actual fabric of the gown has swirls like marble, most likely to resemble marbled meat, which worries Machi.

"How did you do the sash?"

Ayame randomly grabs Machi's arm, because her dress made her stand out. "I knotted the sash a little higher than normal Western styles. It was almost like a kimono's obi, but thinner." Ayame demonstrates this by tying a strip of fabric Mine hands him around Machi. "Mine was inspired by the brand JESUSDIAMANTE... and now the princess is done!" Ayame twirls his embarrassed model around. "Isn't she pretty?" He looks more closely at Machi, frowning. "Do I know you?"

Machi turns red. "No..."

"Oh. Oh well." Ayame looks away, only to focus on something else. He lifts her hand, examining the ring. "You're getting married? May I design your dress?"

"No, I'm having a small wedding-"

"Wait a minute. Aren't you Yuki's-"

"Nii-san, what are you doing?" Yuki calls out nervously, rushing to Machi's side.

Ayame instantly connects the dots. "You're Yuki's girlfriend! Actually..." He raises Machi and Yuki's hand up high, doing his best to make a loud announcement: "MY LITTLE BROTHER IS GETTING MARRIED!" He turns to whisper to Mine, "Wait 'til I tell Haa-san!"

Yuki covers his face and groans. "At least he hasn't mentioned the hair extensions," Machi whispers.

* * *

**A/N: **Haa-san is Sohma Hatori. JESUSDIAMANTE is a real Japanese label, known for their hime-kei or princess style clothing. So? So? Who was surprised?! Yes, Yuki's already proposed! When will I write the real proposal? Um... that's a long time coming. There's an angst drabble coming up next, so look out for it. I'm almost done with it.


	33. Malediction of the prince

**Title: **_13. Oh! Oh! Malediction!_

**Pairing/Character/s:** Machi, Yuki, Kakeru, Sadako/Sawako, Chizuru and Ayane (from Kimi ni Todoke, which the lovely Skoozy reccommended to me. 3)

**Word Count: **710 words, exactly the same as the prequel, Ch. 24! This is a cool coincidence.

**Summary: **Machi is the only one who says the truth: Yuki is not a prince. References Ch.89 from the manga. Sequel to Ch.24 and Ch. 29 from this story.

**A/N: **Spoilers for **Ch. 89**, when Machi gets bullied. It doesn't follow the manga scene exactly, because well... it's not a summary of Ch. 89. You know? So, _italics _are Machi's thoughts. Also, tell me if this is too rambling, alright? I need some criticism. **Malediction** means slander; basically bad-mouthing someone  


* * *

"My ideal guy..." Giggle. "Is, of course..." Another giggle. "Oh, this is too embarrassing!"

Machi rolled her eyes, feeling her own mind melt with boredom. That girl was embarrassed? Machi felt embarrassed for her entire gender.

"Chizuru, you were going to say Prince Yuki, weren't you?" Ayane accused. Machi couldn't believe she remembered their names. They all looked the same.

"You already have a boyfriend." This girl was Sadako. Machi was sure of it.

Chizuru blushed as red as her miniskirt. "Ryu's nowhere near as sweet as Prince Yuki."

"No fair, Ryu's not available either?" Sadako looked completely heartbroken over something this trivial.

"Sawako, leave her alone." Then again... Machi thought that getting two out of three names correct wasn't so bad. "We all like Prince Yuki. Why else would we be Gold Level members of the Prince Yuki Fan Club?" Machi is vaguely alarmed by the fact that there were levels in the fan club. What did they have to do to advance?

"Well, Kuragi-san isn't a member yet," Sawako points out. Suddenly three pairs of eyes, hot as spotlights, were on her.

"You like the Prince, don't you?" Chizuru teases. She's making it easy for Machi to agree, but Machi still hears her mouth say something else.

"Like? I don't like him. He's not a prince at all."

Now their eyes are angry as they crowd around her.

"Kuragi-san, that's kind of arrogant."

"Do you think Prince Yuki favors you? He only talks to you because you're in the Student Council."

"Why don't you say something? I dare you to bad mouth Prince Yuki again."

Machi can't find the energy to agree. These fan girls thought the President was perfect; a prince. He wasn't like that at all. "He's not a prince," she repeats stubbornly.

"How can you say that? Prince Yuki is nice to everyone-" _Isn't that what everyone should do?_

"All the students admire him-" _None of them bothered to get to know him._

"Hey, are you going to say anything?"

"Let's go, Ayane, she just has a bad attitude."

"We can't let this go!" Ayane gives her friends an evil glare, before turning back to Machi. "You should apologize! Prince Yuki has always been nice to you."

Machi sighs, raising her head. "I'm sorry."

For three glorious seconds, Machi watches three veins on three separate foreheads throbbing like mad.

"THAT'S NOT AN APOLOGY!" all three girls screech at the same time.

"You have a real problem, you know that? What don't you like about him?"

_It's not that I don't like him..._ Machi chose her words carefully; she could be provoking these girls to torture her over and over until... _Sohma Yuki is..._

"Completely out of it. Even though there are so many people surrounding him, calling him a prince, he's the loneliest person here. He's very lonely, li-" _Like me. No, stop now._

Ayane smirks in derision. "You think you understand him? You're nothing, Kuragi." An icy cold hand shoves her. "Nothing-" She was cut off by the familiar buzz of the school speaker system.

"The 3PM photo shoot with Student Council President Sohma Yuki- That's SOHMA YUKI, will be starting very soon in front of the Student Council Room. Please line up for the first 100 free pictures. First 5 will be allowed to choose ANY POSEwith SOHMA YUKI.... That is all."

"It's almost 3 PM!" Sawako wails, tapping at her watch.

"I'm going to make Prince Yuki kiss my hand," Ayane says proudly, putting her hands on her hips.

"So bold!" Chizuru clasped her hands together. "I'll do that too."

They gave Machi one last half-hearted glare and ran off. Machi leans against the wall, mentally berating herself for actually thinking of telling the truth. From four feet away, she can hear Kakeru's loud voice.

"Hey, this is for Machi. I'm sure you can fake a cold and get out of it."

"That's not the point, Kakeru," Yuki sighs.

Machi immediately grinds her teeth. So... So he had heard everything. Old feelings of doubt swirl in her stomach until it hurts. She didn't understand him at all; there would always be a gap between them. Machi stifles a growl of frustration, walking away. They would only ask questions she couldn't answer.


	34. Ask me no questions

**Title: **_10. You close your mind_

_To their gentle questions_

_What do these people know about love?_

**Pairing/Character/s:** Yuki/Machi

**Word Count: **593 words

**Summary: **Yuki and Machi reveal that they are dating.

**A/N: **BWAHAHAHAHA The fluff goddesses have allowed me to write this piece of stupidity.

* * *

Radio Station: Modern Gai's Guide to Survival

Speaker: Gai

Topic: WE HAVE BEEN GIVEN A CHANCE!!!

Yo.

Gai here. I've got news for everyone. Yes, even you, the hopeless soul in the corner.

There's a rumor going around school that _the_ Sohma Yuki is dating. A girl. Which means he's no longer everyone's prince. Who is she? Well, her name is... It's...

Ma-something. Mashiro. Machimi. The plain looking girl with the blank eyes. Oh come on, you know who I'm talking about. Brown hair? Brown eyes? Doesn't talk much?

OK, this you have to know: She was the one holding Yuki's hand when they came to school together, _every_ day for the last week. He walks her to class, and get this: He kisses her!!! On the cheek, but still. You can just hear the sound of hundreds of delicate girl hearts breaking! *pause* (sound of pen being broken)

Oops. Anyway.

Do you know what this means?

This means that dozens of broken-hearted girls will be looking for shoulders to cry on.

This means that the entire male population will be dressed up and ready to comfort these girls with open arms.

All florists in a not three, but FIVE-block radius from the school will be sold out of romantic roses.

Girls will FLING themselves at us! We will be GLORIOUS!

Gentlemen, this is a once in a lifetime chance. You have to seize the day!

Oh crap- Be cool. The prince is passing by with Machimi.

Gai out.

**xXx**

"Everyone's staring," Machi mumbles, fingers tightening around Yuki's hand. She hopes her hands don't get too clammy. Gai has hastily changed the subject to chicken on rice; the lunch of the day.

Yuki flashes her his best oblivious smile. "Is being the center of attention bothering you?" he teases.

Her eyes widen instead of narrow with annoyance. "I'm not bothered."

"Really? It doesn't bother me either."

Machi automatically drops his hand, and starts to turn away. He has to place a hand on her shoulder, infuriating smile and all, to keep her from leaving.

"I was kidding, Machi."

Her face is troubled as she looks up at him. "Yuki-" The students around her, who have been eavesdropping, gasp in shock. "President," Machi begins in a louder voice, "Class is starting soon. I will see you at the Student Council meeting." She uses the element of surprise to push her boyfriend out of her classsroom and slams the sliding door shut.

Yuki stands outside, bewildered and slightly amused. He turns around to glare at random students, frozen because, well... the prince got rejected? By the boring Machimi?

The first to receive his wrath is Gai. "Her name is Machi, not Machimi, not Mashiro. You, however, will call her Kuragi-san." Gai's face remains blank, so Yuki uses his best dark glare. "Understand?"

"Yes!" Gai squeaks.

"And the rest of you-" The rest of them jump entertainingly. "I don't want to see any of you harassing my girlfriend. I heard some of you have been sending Machi nasty letters." He glares at the obvious culprits; the Prince Yuki fan club members. They burst into tears, running away. "If I see, or hear, or even suspect that any of you have hurt Machi..." He lets the threat hang.

There is a long silence as everyone contemplates this.

"But Sohma-kun, is Machimi really good enough-"

"That's none of your business," Yuki says coldly. "Now..." Yuki's face turns red and he turns away before holding out a hand. "Will one of you return the bento Machi made for me?"

* * *

**A/N:** Does everyone get the radio metaphor? The speaker is talking or "broadcasting" and listeners who have "tuned in" are just listening to him. Also, Machi calling Yuki by his first name is so important by Japanese standards: It's like the difference between people dating and soulmates. (Even though I don't like the term soulmates.) _**Bento**_ is a lunch.


	35. Covet my happiness

**Title: **_40. I want to know how you slept with him, the way you held him._

_Every crevice through which my shadow may ink itself._

_The more I tell you of my happiness, the more unhappy I am._

_That you are not part of it, that you do not covet it for yourself._

**Pairing/Character/s:** Yuki/Machi

**Word Count: **1063 words

**Summary: **Yuki tells Machi his secret... and comes to a surprising conclusion. Sequel to Ch. 21 and Ch. 25

**A/N: **So I wrote all of this in one go, but then I reread it and realized it sucked so I spent forever rewriting it. This was requested and now I can finally say... Mission complete!

**Music: **My favorite sad love songs are either "Voyage" or "Heaven" by Ayumi Hamasaki, or "Dareka no Negai no Kanau Koro" by Utada Hikaru when I want a better singer. XD Tell me your favorite love songs!

* * *

Machi might hate him. If she knew that he didn't want to tell her his biggest secret, she would think he didn't trust her. She's already proven she loves him in her own way, with homemade lunches, endless conversations on the phone and kisses that taste like tart apples.

So why can't he? Why is it next to impossible to admit that he's been hiding something?

Because even if she hated him for that, she would forgive him. It would be just a few days of silent fuming.

Then again, it was just as likely that she could reject him. She could be disgusted by his secret. He thinks that dying would be much, much better than having Machi recoil at his touch. Worse, she was too kind to just leave. She would mumble an apology for being afraid. She would force herself to hold his hand, and then wash her hands until they bled. She would break and leave him.

Yuki stares at her pale hands, now wrapped around his arm. She is leaning against him as they stand in two inches of white snow. Could she bring herself to press herself against him this way if she knew?

_But this is Machi._

If Tohru understood, she will understand too.

"Can I tell you something?"

The words run together, syllables colliding in a rush. She looks up right away from the snow clinging to her boots to Yuki's gray eyes.

"Do you know the story of the Chinese Zodiac?" She shakes her head slowly, tilting her head to the side. His throat sticks a little, so he closes his eyes and then speaks.

"Once there was a man named God who was very lonely. His first friend, the cat, convinces God to invite other animals to a fun banquet. Twelve animals showed up, the same twelve animals of the zodiac. God and the animals became very good friends. But one day the cat dies. Everyone realizes that eventually death will separate them, so they make a promise."

By now tears have blurred his vision so much that he can't see the expression on Machi's face.

"The friends promise that even when they die, they will be reborn and stay friends for eternity. I... am- _was_ the possessed by the spirit of the rat. It's no longer a friendship; it's a curse."

He can no longer hold an impassive face; tears are slipping and falling into the fresh snow. His heart lurches painfully as he thinks of the curse again.

"Whenever I was hugged by a girl, I transformed into a rat. It's my real form. It's disgusting, I know. I'm not normal. None of us are-_were_. I grew up isolated, scared that my secret would be revealed and everyone would hate me. I... I hope you don't hate me."

She hasn't spoken in a while. Disbelief makes her brows furrow. "I- But I think- But we've embraced _before_."

"The curse was broken that day. I was planning to tell you then, but it didn't seem necessary- And it's such a crazy story; why would you believe me?'

The silence is killing Yuki. He has said what he needed to say, and he hopes she will react the way he needs her to react. Blood is pounding in his ears and counting the seconds.

Machi is standing a foot away from him now. She is shocked, maybe even disgusted? Her hands are twisting around each other. "It is a crazy story. You turned into an animal? Why are you- Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want you to know my secret." His face is earnest and pleading, so much that she wants to hold him. "That day, I told you I had parted from someone, and that I was free. It was the happiest day of my life, but you were the one person who didn't understand."

Machi's face turns red as she contemplates this. Suddenly she starts shaking her head furiously. Yuki has to take a step back because she crashes against him as she embraces him, burying her face in his coat.

"I understand now. I must be crazy, but... I... believe you." She locks eyes with him. "Why would I hate you, Yuki?"

The relief makes his knees wobble. "Machi, you _hate_ rats."

"I hate rats that live off me," Machi corrects. "And you are _Yuki_. You're the one who believed my story. You don't care that I'm not perfect. I don't care that you were a rat. Is that why you cringe when I put down rat traps?"

"Do you think we can get rid of the rat traps?" The subject sounds ridiculous yet it strangely allows him to breathe better. His mind clear, he gently slides shaking hands up her neck and into her hair as he kisses her. She has been crying also; he feels a sticky wetness on her cheeks.

It feels like a fantasy to have Machi embracing his whole being. When they part, Yuki starts to draw lazy circles on her hands.

She frowns, and then snorts with amusement. "But they'll eat all our food." He laughs. "OK, so we'll have to clean up more so our apartment isn't a breeding ground."

"What would you do if I were still possessed and transformed?" Yuki jokes.

The question is meant to be rhetorical, but Machi pulls away to unzip her bag and stuff tissues in a side pocket. "You would stay in my bag. Look, you could even eat your favorite snacks while you wait to transform back." She holds up a small bag of rice crackers. "I'd put your clothes in here and..."

Yuki feels his cheeks turn pink. She was willing to go _so_ far for him.

"Machi..."

Her own face flushes as she shifts her bag back to her shoulder. "I know my bag won't be comfortable, but... what are you-"

Yuki is kneeling down on one knee, still holding her hands. He is looking at her and her only as he says, "You are kind. You are beautiful and I love you. Will you do me the honor of marrying me, Machi?"

She falls to her knees, crying and laughing. "Of course, yes. Yuki, this is- Get up, the snow is really _cold_."

He chuckles, eyes shining as he pulls her closer for a kiss. "Yes, but _this_ is special."

* * *

**A/N:** It's a little long and rambles like mad, but who cares? I finished the request!!! (Only took three revisions and... way too much time.)


	36. Blanketless Narcissists All

**Title: **_41. Scenes from the Narcissist café_

**Pairing/Character/s:** Yuki/Machi

**Word Count: **100 words of mindless fluff and stupidity.

**Summary: **We are all self-absorbed... and blanketless.

**A/N: **One perfect drabble. Why is this so hard to write anyway? Narcissist is someone who loves himself. The title comes from a line from Hamlet: 'Arrant knaves all' or 'Complete Villians All'

* * *

One minute Machi is closing her eyes, warm under the fluffy blanket and the next she wakes up shivering. She groans, rolling over. Just as she predicted, Yuki has stolen her blanket.

Two blankets are for two people, not for one person to twist around himself.

Machi tugs at her blanket, but it stays firmed bunched up under her boyfriend's head. She sighs as she curls her body against him, one arm on his warm torso. Yuki is so warm that she starts to drift off to sleep again... until Yuki moves his arm and whacks her in the face.


	37. Satellite, observer or stalker?

**Title: **_5. entire orb of the satellite_

**Pairing/Character/s:** Yuki/Machi, Kakeru

**Word Count: **724 words

**Summary: **Kakeru keeps a close eye on Yuki and Machi. Sequel to Ch. 13 and Ch. 28. Finally ends the series.

**A/N: **This theme works under the idea that a satellite oversees all. XD I couldn't figure out how to end this until now. This is the last of the Kakeru meddling stories... unless I get more inspiration.

* * *

"What have you found?" Kakeru asks solemnly, staring at the members of the Yuki Stalker Squad from behind the teacher's desk. They met after school in an empty classroom. Kimi sat in the first row, playing with her hair. The other members were also part of the Prince Yuki Fan Club. They were valuable because they already spent part of their lives stalking Yuki anyway.

One Yuki fan raised her hand. "Prince Yuki is looking very healthy today. He smiled at me and my heart leapt at the sight of his joy and my joy intertwined. My heart flew to the gray sky mirrored in Prince Yuki's eyes."

But they often spent valuable time forcing others to listen to their obsessive poetry. Somehow this fan had ended up standing in her chair as other Prince Yuki fan members nodded along. Kakeru strongly suspected they were mumbling some kind of prayer. He was too scared to ask about it.

"OK!" Kakeru shouted, eager to turn to less disturbing topics. "Anyone else?"

"Kakeru, Yun-Yun and Machi were both missing from lunch!" Kimi announces excitedly.

"Who saw them at lunch?!" Kakeru demanded.

"Yun-Yun said he had to talk to her alone," Kimi adds in a sing-song voice.

"Alone? With her?!" someone else shrieks hysterically. One girl stands up suddenly, obscuring Kakeru's view.

"I heard he got back to class late, too-"

"A witch has captured Prince Yuki's heart-"

"Oh my gosh, Ayumi's fainted!"

"TIME OUT!" Kakeru yells, standing on top of the teacher's desk. Even the supposedly fainted girl looks up with curiosity. "Uh, good meeting, guys. Very productive. We really, uh... Why don't we end here for today and think up a plan tomorrow?"

"But shouldn't we figure out what happened between Prince Yuki and the girl first?"

"I say we force it out of her!"

"We could kidnap her!"

"No one's kidnapping!" Kakeru squawks, but he is drowned out by the clamor of a dozen girls.

"Kimi thinks Yun-Yun would be very mad if he found out Machi was being kidnapped," Kimi adds helpfully, pressing a finger to her cheek. Several Pri-Yuki girls stiffen in reaction. "Maybe he would stop talking to us..." As if in a trance, the Yuki fans get up and run out without another word.

Kakeru sighs loudly, sitting down on the edge of a desk. "Oh, my head."

But the nightmare isn't over.

Kimi's eyes are shining as bright as diamonds...very expensive, high quality diamonds. They shine so brightly that Kakeru has to squint when he looks at her.

"Kimi, I owe you a new bag."

She claps her hands together. "Chanel quilted leather, OK?"

**xXx**

He corners Yuki in the hallway. It's so easy that it's laughable. All he does is mumble, "You...Student Council...are...help...going...problem...down...", and that is enough to get Yuki to follow him into a side hallway.

"What's the problem?" the president asks, fidgeting with his pen.

Kakeru makes sure to look him in the eye. "What's going on between you and Machi?"

"That's not Student Council related."

It was a good try, but not enough. "Machi's on the Student Council, therefore this is related."

"If this isn't important, I was _talking_ to someone-"

"Let me rephrase: I know _you_ are trying to date _my_ sister."

Yuki's eyes shift back to him with determination. "OK. Yes. I'm serious about this."

"Are you?" Kakeru wiggles his eyebrows, enjoying the look of exasperation on his friend's face.

"Of course I am. Is this going somewhere?"

"It's not going anywhere! You are the worst at wooing girls!" He dramatically points a finger in Yuki's face.

"Kakeru-"

"I'm going to be a bazillion years old before I become an uncle!"

"Kakeru-"

"Let me give you some tips on how to woo women!"

Yuki clamps Kakeru's mouth shut with one hand. "Kakeru, I don't need your help. I have a plan. You don't have to worry about becoming an uncle." His cheeks flush. "Not uncle, but- You know what I mean."

**xXx**

"This is a bat." Machi lifts the aluminum bat, tapping it against her free hand. "Why a bat?"

Kakeru wonders if he is taking Yuki's words too seriously.

"Machi, have you and I ever talked about what to do when a boy is taking advantage of you?"

She stares.

"One hit to the knees and he's down on the floor! Want to practice?"


	38. Bitter chicken

**Title: **_47. Bitterness doesn't stand a chance_

_with those two._

**Pairing/Character/s:** Yuki/Machi

**Word Count: **341 words

**Summary: **Yuki and Machi attempt to cook.

**A/N: ** I mean, the first line suddenly popped into my head and... I thought this would be funny. **Soba** is a thin noodle made from buckwheat.

* * *

"Is it even edible?" The dish before Yuki is a solid mass of soy sauce chicken drumsticks. Or maybe a mountain of baked beans. It could even be plastic; he's not sure.

"Don't poke it!" Machi throws a glare at him, quickly rinsing the plates.

"Well, then, where are the chopsticks?"

"Here. Can you wash them?"

"Sure.... Machi, what was this again?"

"Soy sauce chicken. We cooked this together, Yuki."

He sneaks a peek at the open cookbook on the kitchen counter. The glossy pages are splattered with soy sauce and oil. "It really does not look like the picture." The cookbook has a picture of eight perfect drumsticks, and yet a mound of brown mush is sitting on his table.

"Maybe it tastes good," Machi rebuffs, putting down the plates and picking up a drumstick. At least, she tries to pick it up. It's stuck in the pool of soy sauce. "Is this plastic?!"

Yuki tries his hardest to not laugh. After some twisting, she finally manages to free a drumstick. Yuki hands her a pair of chopsticks, watching his girlfriend wrinkle her nose in distaste. "Should we order out?"

Machi takes a tiny bite, chewing slowly as she passes the drumstick to Yuki.

"How is it, Machi?"

"...It's not bad. A little spicy, which is weird." The meat is so tough she's still chewing as Yuki takes a bite.

"Oh, I'm surprised. It tastes fine. A little tough, though."

She smiles, attempting to free another drumstick. "I'm so glad we tried this."

"Who would believe that we can cook-" Suddenly his mouth is overwhelmed by a bitter, rotten taste. The grimace on Machi's face tells him she tastes it too. They both spit out their mouthful at the same time and start guzzling water down like no tomorrow.

"What _was_ that?"

"I don't know, but you know what this means." They're both too busy scraping the taste off their tongues with a napkin to sigh in defeat.

"I'll call the soba place."

"And we never speak of this again."


	39. The king calls

**Title: **_11. My lord, you called me. I come. What does the king command?_

**Pairing/Character/s:** Yuki/Machi

**Word Count: **543 words

**Summary: **Yuki attempts to stage a romantic dinner for Machi.

**A/N: **The Chicken Incident was the last chapter. Surely you guys haven't forgotten? :) Let me know if the ending was predictable. (Ch. 8 was updated.)

**Music: **"Sonata # 5 - Spring" by Beethoven as played in Nodame Cantabile, an amazing manga about classical music. You must listen to this piece on youtube.

* * *

Upstairs a violin is playing a piece he vaguely recognizes from childhood lessons as Beethoven's Sonata: Spring. The notes are softened by the floorboards. He is walking to the bedroom when a piano joins in and slowly harmonizes. His phone rings and he lies back on the bed before answering. "Hello?"

"Yuki, I'm sorry, I can't make it."

He starts tapping his foot to the music, a smile on his face. "It's alright, Machi. I know you were busy this week."

"I'm sorry," her earnest voice continues, "This was your day off from school. I wish I could make it to your apartment instead of going home alone."

"I miss you, Machi."

"I want to see you too." His heart skips a beat and aches at the same time. Someone is longing to see him, of all people, but he's still here alone.

A sigh escapes him. "Some other time then. Are you still studying?"

"No, I'm almost home. Yuki, I'll make this up to you when vacation starts."

"I'll hold you to it." He wants to laugh, to tell her that she doesn't have to. "Good night. Be safe."

"Good night, Yuki."

When he pulls the phone away, he turns his head to the right where a small dinner is sitting on the living room table. The chicken had been from a restaurant they discovered after The Chicken Incident. Four white candles cast spots of light on two glasses of ice water. The rest of the apartment is dark.

It was going to be the first time he saw Machi in a month. Or two months. Something always happened, and one of them would cancel. He decided that it was going to take something more.

He turns away from the dinner, staring at the ceiling overhead. The music is still playing, reminding him of the pure joy of spring. He closes his eyes. He imagines that she is here, lying beside him because this moment is perfect, is simple and beautiful.

It is in this kind of haze that he hears the door open.

She is standing in the doorway, lit up with shock and light from the hallway. Her gaze sweeps over the candlelit dinner to the bedroom. Without closing the door or dropping her bag she is running to the bedroom, shoes stomping on the wooden boards. The next thing he knows, she is lying beside him. She is _here_.

"I thought you were at _your _apartment."

"Surprise, Machi," he whispers.

She nods, turning onto her side. "I can't believe you're here."

"I know. It's been too long." He gently kisses her, finding that he at least remembers what her lip balm taste like.

When he pulls away, the light catches her eyes. "I said I would make it up to you."

"I remember that."

He's holding back a chuckle as she awkwardly climbs on top of him, using her elbows to prop herself up. Her cheeks turn red. "I don't think I can do this. Maybe we should eat first." He does laugh this time, and pulls her down for a kiss. She falls, slamming her chin into his nose.

Upstairs music is playing. Downstairs two people are holding ice to their faces and talking until they fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Response to **Konekoko**:

I'm sorry for the late response! If you still have a question, could you try to get an account? I respond a lot faster when I can just PM you instead of writing a chapter. (Updating is apparently too hard for me)

I'm sorry about the Haru/Rin request. I decided not to do it, because it felt like an invasion of privacy for them to tell Yuki's secret. It's possible I may do a drabble where Haru and Rin interrogate Machi, though I don't know what they would ask.

As for your question about whether Yuki would transform... Wow, I did not think that one through. Haha, when I think of an alternate ending I will change it! Or maybe I'll be lazy and leave it...

Thanks for reading. I hope you're doing well, Have a good weekend! ~Sandra


	40. Pompous Nao

**Title: **12. No otherways for pomp and majesty

**Pairing/Character/s:** Yuki/Machi, Kakeru, Kimi, Nao

**Word Count: **591 words

**Summary: **Nao wins an award! Takes place after **Ch. 125**

**A/N: **This was so hard to write. I'm losing the love for Yuki/Machi. Good thing there's only 12 more to go. **Naohito Sakuragi** is referred to as **Nao** and **Chibi-suke** and **Sakuragi-san**.

* * *

"Most Hardworking Student Council Member," Yuki read incredulously. The shiny plaque twinkled back at him with obnoxious glee. Kakeru was choking on his spit; he was laughing so hard. Two seconds ago, Nao came into the office and thrust his award in front of the President's face.

"Nao also got a 50,000 yen gift certificate," Kimi added, batting her lashes at Nao. "Congratulations," she whispers, leaning into him.

"Get away. I'm not buying you anything," Nao grumbled. He had imagined Yuki crumbling into despair, not looking confused.

Yuki crossed his arms. "Who even voted on this?" he wondered. "How do they know you're most hardworking?"

"The WSU-"

"Wimpy Shorties United," Kakeru interjected.

"The Worldwide Student Union," Nao shot back, temper rising, "simply realized my potential after they interviewed me. Now, do you realize, Yuki, that I am better than you-"

"You can hang it up there." Yuki points to a random wall and becomes enraptured with another subject. "Hi, Machi."

She froze in the doorway, pink with embarrassment. The entire Student Council was now staring at her... except for the shortest member, who was seething with anger.

"Shindo-sensei wants to talk to Sakuragi-san."

Kakeru slung an arm around Kimi and Nao, stupid smile firmly in place. "Probably wants to congratulate Chibi-suke for being the most hardworking ranger on the School Defense Force." There was so much pride in his voice that everyone could hear the capitalization.

Nao rolled his eyes when he realized Machi, the only other person who did any real work, was not even looking at him. Her gaze was set on something behind him. With a patronizing sigh, Nao handed his plaque to Yuki and pushed past Machi. "Make sure to hang up my award for me," he says smugly. The command hangs in the air.

"I'll hang it up." Machi's words come out in a rush of syllables. Her cheeks pink, she takes the plaque before Yuki can protest. "I have nothing to do right now, and-"

"No, I'll help you," Yuki protests, standing up. "I've been sitting all day-"

"You have a lot of things to look at-"

"I can do it later."

They're both looking into each other's eyes, unaware of the stares they are getting from Kakeru and Kimi.

"I wanted to thank you for the present. I... I put the doll on my bed," she says softly.

"That's great. I'm glad you like it."

"Did the fertilizer work?"

He nods, words forgotten for a moment. "It's great. The garden is just... beautiful."

"Can I see it? President's garden, can I..." Her fingers are white; they're pressing so hard on the plaque.

"Of course you can. Machi, I-"

He pauses to hold her hand like he did yesterday, but she is so startled by the touch of his hand that she drops the plaque. It hits the floor with a bang. Machi scoops it up and attempts to hang it up on a free nail. Yuki helps her straighten it as he struggles to come up with the right words.

"Today. Can you come over today?"

"I have nothing else planned."

"OK then."

"OK."

She smiles, aglow with happiness. He takes her hand, and brings it to his cheek.

Kakeru looks up at the ceiling, wondering if anything else strange was going to happen. "If anyone asks, I not only gave my permission, I tried to help them along."

The girl next to him looks scandalized. "Kakeru, you knew and didn't tell me about Yun-Yun and Machi?"

Well, now everyone in the hallway knew.

* * *

**A/N:** As always, tell me what you think, guys! Questions, comments, or reviews are always welcome.


	41. I know it is not for me to win

**Title: **_48. You have set me among those who are defeated._

_I know it is not for me to win, nor to leave the game_

**Pairing/Character/s:** Yuki/Machi, the most persistent cashier ever.

**Word Count: **485 words

**Summary: **Yuki gets jealous... That's it.

**Dedication:** Skoozyy's _One Hundred Snowflakes_, Ch. 11. The idea of jealousy made me think, I need to write that too! Asanisan's _Fluff Special_, a Prince of Tennis fanfic. I never read that manga, but I love that story. Must review it, come to think of it...

**A/N: **I love jealous boyfriends, but this was still quite hard to write. OOC everywhere, probably.

* * *

"Hi, can I- Hellooo, Miss. How can I help you today?" The cashier fluffs his messy hair and leans forward. Yuki hates this guy's guts.

Machi is oblivious to the attention. She turns to the guy next to her. "Do you want anything, Yuki?"

"Nothing," he says quickly, hoping to get away faster.

"OK then. Can I get one raspberry black tea?" she asks, already digging out her wallet.

The cashier is still staring at her, a stunned smile plastered on his round face. "Raspberry is my favorite too! The flavor is complex and beautiful; unique, soft but surprisingly sour..."

Was he blind or stupid? Did he honestly not know the girl he was hitting on had a boyfriend, who was standing _right next_ to her? Yuki bit his tongue, deciding to ignore the flirting. After all, his girlfriend was looking more mystified than interested.

"Um... I guess it's a nice flavor," Machi concedes awkwardly. She opens her wallet, revealing a Mogeta design to the cashier.

"It's not as nice as Mogeta." That makes her pause. "Mogeta also likes raspberry, especially raspberry jam," he lies, perfect smile still in place.

Now she's looking at him with interest. It's not romantic, but he'll take anything at this point. "How did you know that?"

"In my spare time, I like to read Mogeta: Behind the Hero. I'm a big Mogeta fan."

"You like Mogeta? I love Mogeta! I've seen all the movies."

"If you want, I can show you the book." Yuki's hand curls into a fist.

"That's really nice of you, but I couldn't."

"It's no problem. Why don't you come to my place, say, eight?"

"What about-"

"Excuse me," Yuki interrupts, only half-believing that any of this was happening. "That book doesn't even exist. What are you trying to do with my girlfriend?"

"It doesn't?" Machi now looks pissed. "Why are you lying?"

The sparkle in the cashier's eyes is replaced with exasperation. He shoots one last hopeful glance at Machi. "I wanted to spend some time with a beautiful woman." Machi blushes, looking embarrassed rather than annoyed.

"For the love of- She has a boyfriend," Yuki snaps, sending a death glare at the cashier.

Machi clears her throat. "I'll just pay and go."

The cashier waves his hands. "No, you're too pretty to pay. It's on me." He hands her the drink. "Come back soon. Call me at-"

"Can we just get out of here before I hit this guy?" Yuki grumbles. Once they're outside, he pulls Machi closer. "This is going to sound bad, but never come here without me."

She tries to hide a smile. "You're not jealous, are you?"

His right eye begins to tick. "Would you ever go out with that guy?"

"No, he's not my type." He relaxes, letting her kiss his cheek. Yuki feels her cheeks heat up as she continues, "I like a kind, handsome, _jealous_ president."

* * *

**A/N:** I always want to hear what you guys think, so PM me or leave a review.


	42. Within and without with white

**Title: **36. Within and without with white

**Pairing/Character/s:** Yuki/Machi

**Word Count: **437 words

**Summary: **Machi got fat. Yep. I did, too, if anyone's interested.

**A/N: **I know; it's been awhile! Instead of angst, this spun out into comedy. Hope no one minds.

* * *

Her new pencil skirt is fitted, soft, and _refusing to be buttoned_. Machi tugs harder and harder, turning red. Finally she manages to push the metal button through the buttonhole, but it presses so hard into her skin that she pulls it off and tosses it onto the floor. Pulling on her sweatpants, she stalks out to the living room.

Yuki looks up from the television, smiling. "Great, let's go-" She plops down with a sullen scowl, leaning on his shoulder. To get some kind of explanation, Yuki clears his throat.

Machi understands this right away. "I'm not going," she snaps, avoiding his gaze.

"To the store? But we're out of toilet paper."

"Use a napkin."

His lips quirk up in amusement. "...Can I ask why you don't feel like going?"

Machi presses her lips together. When he doesn't move, she turns pink and mumbles, "I can't fit into my new skirt."

"Oh, Machi-"

She pulls away from him, keeping her eyes on the tv show. "Don't try to comfort me."

"Um... want to go for a run in the snow with me tomorrow?"

"So you do think I'm fat!" Machi throws him a weak glare; her eyes are shimmering with tears.

Bewildered at the sudden mood swing, Yuki decides to rub Machi's back. "Uh, don't cry. Look, I'll go to the store myself. Do you need anything?"

When she sniffles, he panics and pulls the grocery list from his pocket. It's crinkled from being stuck on the refrigerator for several weeks.

"What about mochi?" She simply stares at him. "OK, so maybe, you asked for sour orange candy?"

"That was you." Machi carefully wipes her eyes, trying to calm down.

"Maybe you asked for, ah... Tampons!" The sheer awkwardness translates into stunned silence. "I mean, uh, tambourines?"

Machi moves past embarrassment to confusion. "Where did you get this list? I haven't used a, uh, tambourine for two months-" Her brain switches from talking to focusing like mad on this new sentence. Heart thumping, she shakes Yuki's shoulder violently.

"What? It's a good thing I don't have to buy the... the..." He reaches the same conclusion. "Oh my God!" He stands up, gesturing at Machi, then Machi's stomach, and then back again. "You... but it can't be, since we- Are you-"

There's a slight pause. She meets his gray eyes. "I _might_ be, well, pregnant?" Yuki is stuck in as state of total shock. His mouth is open, his eyes are wide, and he doesn't seem to be breathing. "Yuki? Are you OK?"

The potential father swallows hard. "I think we have to go to the store."

* * *

**A/N:** To me, white=pure, so Machi lost and has something pure: She lost her virginity, and she has a child within her. What do you think? BS explanation or genius? There's another drabble tomorrow, but for now I need to sleep.


	43. Same skin, same wounds

**Title: **46. I will believe we have the same skin.

**Pairing/Character/s:** Yuki/Machi, Kimi, Kakeru, Nao

**Word Count: **684 words

**Summary: **Yuki thinks about why he was interested in Machi.

**A/N: **How many more times can I drag out 'Yuki-thinking-about-his-relationship drabbles? Apparently, a whole bunch of times. Honestly I have no idea what this is; I just had to get it off my chest.

* * *

People have asked him, "Why do you like her?" It's usually jealous fangirls, but sometimes it's friends who don't know Machi.

He doesn't think he has to answer any of them. He just smiles, and says, "I just like her. That's it."

For the record, he would have answered Tohru if she asked, but she chose to embrace his choice. Her only question was, "When can I meet her?" And that is why Yuki doesn't think too much about other people's questions.

Some months later, Yuki is still brooding over the doubts others have about his relationship. He wants to answer the question himself. Part of him knows the real reason he took an interest in her. That part of him manages to string the reason into words.

It was because... _We are the same_.

The realization brings him back to the first moment he met Machi. She kneeled in a sea of papers, clearly troubled but refusing to explain. He writes it off. She's not the only one with a secret.

He doesn't realize it himself, how much attention he pays her. Yuki's mind files away little details; the way she trembles when she is handed a brand new accounting book, the surprise in her eyes when he talks to her, the tightly clenched fists upon being scolded for her messes.

For some reason, he cannot forget the lost look in her eyes because that used to be him.

In the past he had given up on life again. Like Machi, Yuki felt that life was just a long stretch of waiting. Every day he went through the same routine until it began to feel like a joke.

What was the point of it all?

No matter what, his life was planned out. A year more of school before he would be confined. All Yuki could do was wait; a slow, aching biding of his time as his freedom melted away and then, a door closed forever.

She planned to sit in that apartment, exiled from home until she died. Every day she woke up, went to school, came home, ate, and slept. When Machi felt like exploding, she would walk until she stopped remembering, until she sunk into apathy.

They are no better than things, only aging as the time ticks forward from hours to years to death and always, always, always feeling like they were in a box. No light, no air, no hope.

But then-

Yuki remembers how alive he felt when someone needed him. Even if it was just a small thing, it lightened worries and healed wounds.

The plan is to ask her a question. "Hello, Kuragi-san. How are you today?" She doesn't answer, so he has to ask again and tap her shoulder.

Even then she seems to think he is talking to someone else. He's waiting for her to answer, but she doesn't understand so they stare at each other until Nao comes into the room with complaints and a stack of papers.

That plan gets tossed in the garbage.

Midway through the meeting Yuki tries a different tactic. "Do you think we should have a fortune telling booth at the fair, Kuragi-san?"

"Too boring," Kimi blurts out.

"What about charging people to fight Yun-Yun? 500 yen a fight!"

"You just want to fight!" Nao accuses.

"Kuragi-san," Yuki tries again, gritting his teeth.

"Only 200 yen for you, Chibi-suke. You'll be losing a lot," Kakeru teases.

"This is pointless. Of course I would win," Nao snaps.

"Then you have to pay 500 yen." Kimi stick out her hand.

Somehow time has flown by and the meeting is about ended. Luckily he has one last-minute plan. "Kuragi-san, could you help me pick up the papers before you leave?"

Machi wordlessly begins cleaning. She dodges his questions with a word or two, only shrugging when he thanks her. Every time he asks, she helps. After a while, they settle into this new habit. They don't talk much, but she is grateful for the quiet.

He finds that he likes the silence, too.

It's another thing they have in common.

* * *

**A/N:** It's getting down to the last 10 drabbles so I have a question for you guys! Which drabble was your favorite? You don't have to say why; I'm just a curious, nosy as hell person. I'll answer the question on the last chapter, but since it sounds really narcissistic I'll list my favorite fanfiction too.


	44. The Gypsy

**Title: **21. the heart of a gypsy

**Pairing/Character/s:** Yuki/Machi, Nao, Kimi, Kakeru

**Word Count: **531 words

**Summary: **Yuki meets a gypsy and gets his fortune told.

**A/N: **There is no point to this drabble. It's just because it fits the theme and I needed something to post this week. Also, I am most likely stereotyping gypsies as fortune tellers.

* * *

"Excuse me! You there; the gray-haired boy!"

Yuki knows he's the only gray haired boy in the entire country so he looks to his left, where an old woman has set up a fortune telling booth. He throws a glance at the school, mere blocks away, and turns back to the woman. "Good morning," he says good naturedly.

She waves him over, so excited that she almost knocks over the deck of tarot cards. As far as fortune tellers go, she looks as if she stepped out of movie stereotype. Her head is covered with a red floral scarf. Rings with chunky stones are on each gnarled finger.

Most impressively of all, the very next thing she says is, "I'm not a fortune teller. I'm a gypsy from Europe and I am psychic." Her dark red lips turn up into a wry smile when she sees his confusion. "I saw your future."

This is supposed to be thrilling but Yuki is skeptical. He knows what his real future will be. "Really? Could you tell me?" he responds blandly.

"You don't believe me."

"Uh-"

With a flourish the old woman begins chanting under her breath. "I see your future… You are standing next to your wife. I see you standing next to her as she signs her name. It's…. It's…" The gypsy's voice rises and Yuki finds that he is actually hanging on her every word. He knows his future will most likely not include a wife, but he is still hoping. "Sohma… Sohma… Sohma…"

"Machi," Yuki whispers, unaware of he is doing. It sounds perfect so he says it again. "Machi. Machi…"

"Sohma-kun, are you daydreaming?" Nao asks again. His voice is filled with uncontrollable glee. The Student Council President was _daydreaming_. It takes two whole seconds for Yuki to come back to reality. He taps his fingers on his wooden desk to make sure it is real.

"No, I was just thinking about whether we should buy or make the flowers for the graduation." His quick response surprises only him.

"But Machi has called your name three times," Kimi points out, elbowing Kakeru. "Kakeru, you don't think Yun-Yun is getting sick, do you?"

Yuki clears his throat loudly, forcing himself to look Machi in the eye. He settles for her eyebrow. "I'm sorry, could you repeat yourself, _Kuragi-san_?" The emphasis on her last name is lost on everyone but him. Kakeru and Kimi share a sidelong glance.

She looks at him as if she is trying to read his mind. That thought pulls him back into the daydream and makes his face heat up. "I'm getting drinks for everyone. Do you want anything, President?"

"Just a green tea, thank you!" He's accidentally looked into her eyes. Now he has an urge to laugh. Yuki holds a random piece of paper in front of his face so he doesn't have to look at anyone because he is rapidly losing his sanity. "Let's get back to the meeting, everyone!"

Another week passes before Yuki looks Machi in the eye again. He almost seems to be avoiding her, but whenever Kimi and Kakeru share a questioning look, they also share a confused shrug.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this one is kind of disappointing. Please tell me what you think of it though; I love to hear. Reminder: If you like these drabbles, please put this story on story alert! I update very randomly and also, when people put this story on alert, I am shamed into writing more.

There are only 8 drabbles left! Since this madness is ending, I have a question: _**What is your favorite drabble**_? I'll tell you guys my favorite pieces on the last chapter and that's pretty narcissistic so I'll also recommend some great fanfiction.

Stay tuned for next time. There's more crazy coming up. Yuki gives Machi a piggyback ride when she breaks her shoe. Some witty banter ensues. *Caution: Banter may not be witty.


	45. Various baby names

**Title: **3. laws of variation

**Pairing/Character/s:** Yuki/Machi

**Word Count: **571 words

**Summary: **Machi, like millions of girls before her, thinks about the names of her future children. Takes place before **Ch. 42**. References **Ch. 7**! Anyone catch it?

**Dedication:** The idea comes from **Can You Keep a Secret** by Sophie Kinsella and that episode of **Friends **where Ross admits he has chosen the names of the children Rachel will bear him.

**A/N: **Yet another stupid idea that panned out. I was shamed into posting this. Every time someone puts this story on alert, I am shamed into wracking my brain for more stories. Blah.

**Matsuda Shota** is a yummy Japanese actor. **Namie Amuro** and **Ayaka Hirahara** are singers.

* * *

She is feeling the fabric of a pale green cardigan when she hears two voices behind her. Eavesdropping comes naturally to her, and she pretends to look for her size as she listens. The speakers are both women; best friends, most likely, from the way their voices overlap endlessly.

"I'm thinking of naming him Shota, because I would _so_ leave stupid Daichi for Matsuda Shota. In a heartbeat, too."

"Oh yeah, he was so cute in Hana Yori Dango! But wait, how does your husband feel about this?"

"He doesn't mind, but if it's a girl, he gets to name her Namie because he would leave me for Namie Amuro."

"You guys are crazy. You wouldn't leave Daichi in a million years."

"If Matsuda-san proposes, I'm a goner."

Their laughter fades away as Machi begins to contemplate her children's names. She liked Ayaka Hirahara's songs, but Sohma Ayaka didn't sound right. Matsuda Shota was one of her favorite actors but Sohma Shota didn't have a nice ring to it.

She doesn't stop thinking, though. Part of her knows it is ridiculous to decide names when she wasn't even pregnant. It is also good sense to pick names now. The last thing Machi wants is to blank out when the nurse asks for a name.

Two hours later, as she buys groceries and steams the salmon with Yuki, the perfect name still hasn't emerged. Yuki notices that his girlfriend is very quiet, even for her.

"What are you thinking about?" he ventures casually, washing the chopsticks.

Machi's answer comes out before she can think. "Our children's names."

The chopsticks slip from his hands, clattering to the bottom of the sink. Machi looks panicky. She straightens the tablecloth so that her hands have something to do. "I'm just thinking, it's not anything…"

Yuki is beaming, picking up the chopsticks and kissing her cheek.

"Yuki," she tries lightly, "Do you know what our children's names are?"

He puts down the utensils. "I've just thought about it, but, well… We'd have boys because I can't stand the thought of perverted boys dating my daughters. We'd have two, enough so they can be best friends and partners in crime but not so many that they overwhelm us. We'll live near a park so you can dump them off when they get annoying. I'll take martial arts with them every Sunday. You'll teach them how to treat girls because they'll have perfect manners." Machi can't suppress her bubbling laughter.

"Prince Yuki, Jr.?" she teases.

He contorts his face in disgust at the thought of another Prince Yuki. "Neither of the boys can be called Yuki or Ayame or Shigure-"

"Or Kakeru."

"Of course. These boys will be gentlemen on the outside and shameless troublemakers on the inside."

Machi is looking bemused and touched. He's imagining a future with her. "Two boys just like their father," she murmurs, pride emanating from her smile. She places her hands on his shoulders and presses their foreheads together. "That's a lot to handle."

His eyes are joking, almost challenging. "It is. So, how about it? Sohma Machi, do you feel like being a mother?" Yuki breathes, cupping her cheeks.

"What, here? The salmon's getting cold."

"You look ravishing under fluorescent lighting, Machi."

"Oh, my, you're so suave." She's being sarcastic but kissing him anyway.

Several months later, Machi is staring at the positive pregnancy stick. She still didn't have a name.

* * *

**A/N:** Isn't it funny how Yuki got a daughter anyway? I know I say Yuki and Machi are married here, but it was only to connect back to the previous chapter. Who knows if Yuki and Machi have a baby out of wedlock? If you don't understand why Yuki cups Machi's cheeks, you have to look back at **Ch. 7**.

I'd still like to hear which chapter you guys like the most. I have nothing interesting to say about it, but I like hearing it.

Only 7 more chapters to go! Then I have to edit everything. Damn.


	46. Kisses

**Title: **32. Your kiss a city of stars

**Pairing/Character/s:** Yuki/Machi, Ayame/Mine

**Word Count: **740 words

**Summary: **In which Yuki and Machi discuss wedding plans and end up making out.

**A/N: **I know it's unlikely that Machi and Yuki would have a Western wedding but remember that time Ayame was wearing a Western wedding gown? Yeah, maybe Machi just tries it on. How the hell did this get so long?

* * *

She never talked about huge, expensive weddings. In fact, she seemed dead set on having a small, formal dinner instead of a wedding. They attempted to discourage Ayame, who heard of the recent engagement, from making a fairy princess wedding gown and failed. Once Ayame knew, the entire Sohma family knew, and the phone wouldn't stop ringing for a solid week.

Yuki curses himself for not getting the 1/100th carat engagement ring that no one would notice.

He had been sent away for drinks while Machi tried on the dress. Now he is walking back with a tray of tea and cookies, feeling thoroughly annoyed. What possessed him to follow Ayame's orders? Who said he would stay long enough for tea, anyway?

Without knocking, (which he knew was a bad habit, but it wasn't like he never saw her naked, so this was ultimately a moot point.), Yuki walked into the dressing room and stopped in shock.

She was staring into a three-way mirror, fluffing out a long, white silk train decorated with seed pearls and lace flowers. Her hair is carefully pinned up; not one brown end sticks out. The gown isn't right, and the lace is fraying at the edges, but she looks like a bride. Ayame jauntily handed her a rhinestone tiara, which she places on the top of her head, murmuring, "Is it too much?"

Ayame opened his mouth and Yuki spoke up.

"You're the fairest one of all."

Machi freezes in a classic Mogeta expression of horror before screaming and chucking the tiara on her head at him. Yuki nimbly manages to keep the drinks from spilling as he dodges behind the door.

"Machi-"

She hurls more things at him, effectively shutting him up.

"_Mine, get the camera_!" Ayame, as always, is thrilled by the drama.

Ten seconds later, Mine appears without the camera and is kind enough to drag the flamboyant shop owner away... when Yuki promises to be her mannequin for a day.

They are alone now, though she doesn't dare look at him. She is sitting, obsessively traces the outline of the lace on her dress. Yuki is just glad that she stopped throwing things at him.

He paces back and forth, considering the tiara in his hands. How could he phrase this delicately? "So... why don't we have a huge wedding?" It sounds so much like an accusation that her head jerks up in alarm.

"I-" Her sudden outburst dwindles to nothing. "…No."

Yuki remains unconvinced. "You know, I really don't mind."

"If you had a huge wedding, you'd have to invite the zodiac," she reminds patiently. The way she is looking at him makes him grin.

"I love it when you look out for me. It should be fine; I can stand them for one night. Besides, you look beautiful, Machi." He emphasizes this with a meaningful look, but she brushes it aside.

"Yuki," she sighs, "Neither of us likes being the center of attention, and you know I'm going to invite my parents. I can't believe I said that." Her hands move to cover her eyes.

"But you only get married once," Yuki counters as an idea comes to him. "Why don't we 'accidentally' mail their invitations to the wrong address?" She raises her eyebrows. "Oh, Machi, isn't a woman's wedding day the happiest day of her life? Something like that?" He walks up to her, sliding the cheap tiara back in her hair.

Machi actually considers this, but then she squirms with guilt. "I changed my mind. It's too expensive, too time-consuming…"

She feels his kiss on her forehead, on her nose, on her cheek, on the corner of her mouth- Her willpower fades and her mind goes blank. "The only thing I'm thinking about, Machi, is how everyone will ask us to kiss and then I'll kiss you, over and over and over…"

His voice is low, sending them both in a trance. That's why, before he knows it, she's twisting her fingers through his hair and pulling him even further into her dizzying kiss. He lightly drags his nails down her spine, enjoying the way she's using her tongue. She backs away far too fast, eyes unfocused.

"OK. If you want the huge wedding, OK then, Yuki."

"Only if you want to," he mumbles, past caring about inviting family. "The more people there are to demand kisses, the better."

She nods impatiently. "Yeah, alright, stop talking."

* * *

**A/N:** So, like always, tell me what you think, and maybe even tell me which chapter is your favorite, because I love reading about it!


	47. An anthem of denial

**Title: **_16. Do not raise your voice against me, I am not afraid of your_

_anthem although the lyrics are still bleeding from the_

_bark of my sapless heart._

**Pairing/Character/s:** Yuki/Machi

**Word Count: **100 words. Another perfect drabble.

**Summary: **Yuki and Machi, after Kakeru attempts to set them up with the wacky card. **Sequel to Ch. 30. **(Promised, like, a long, long time ago.)

**A/N: **Sorry guys, I was writing another chapter but this one got finished first. I may go back and add description in this.

* * *

"…So Kakeru wrote the card?"

"Yes."

"So you're not giving me kisses or hugs…and you _don't_ dream of being my wife?"

"_**No**_. Um, I mean, someday you'll make another girl… Stop laughing!"

"OK, no need to glare. I'm _sincerely_ sorry. You _really_ don't like to be teased."

"It's just that the idea of marrying President is ridiculous-"

"Oh, that's too bad... I was hoping you wouldn't be in denial."

"…I'm sorry?"

"Oh, well, we're going to get married someday, but I want you to fall in love with me first. It's only proper."

"Are you… Stop-Stop teasing me!"

"…Oh, Machi."

* * *

**A/N:** Oh, crap. Machi turned out to be this super-dense girl here. I don't even know if it's in character or not. Maybe I'm reading too much shoujo manga. (Anyone else think of Special A?)

5 more drabbles to go. Thank god. The quality is dropping like crazy.

**Yuki's bachelor party** is next, alright? You can't miss it. It's super lame, super cheesy, and getting to be kinda long. Will be put up by the end of this week.


	48. Yuki's Bachelor Party

**Title: **_9. More cocaine to kill the pain_

**Pairing/Character/s:** Yuki/Machi, Kakeru, Ayame, Shigure, Haru, Hiro

**Word Count: **1053 words. Technically too long, but hey, I'm not cutting anything out.

**Summary: **Yuki's bachelor party. Oh yeah. Way lamer than it sounds.

**A/N: **I haven't posted in forever, and I'm really, really sorry. I got stuck in this vortex of college homework. To make up for it, it's a Yuki/Machi special! (Hint: It's TWO drabbles!)

* * *

The Get Yuki to His Surprise Bachelor Party by Using Our Astounding Wit and Charm Committee's Plan

Members Present: Kakeru, Ayame, Shigure

**Step 1.** Book a night at Ayaa's and Shigure's favorite hostess club

**Step 2.** Send out invitations to everyone Yuki's ever met, and threaten to strangle them if they tell Yuki (Those that may need more convincing will be personally dealt with)

**Step 3.** Convince Yuki to attend bachelor party by saying it is a 'formal dinner'. (Note: We must wear fancy suits and rent a limo)

**Step 4.** Get Yuki drunk in the limo so that he can't leave when he finds out what is really happening

**Step 5. **Place candles all over the club. Don't want Yuki to see the oddly stained floorboards or the bathrooms without doors.

**Step 6.** Encourage Yuki to have a dance with the hostesses. He is easily influenced when drunk.

**Step 7.** Sit back and enjoy the company of a dozen beautiful hostesses

**xXx**

The plan works perfectly up to step 2. Several people refuse to attend. Hatori goes so far as to ignore Ayame and Shigure for a whole week. In the end, only two people decide to attend. Kakeru, Ayame and Shigure receive reservations from Haru and Hiro.

Normally, they would be suspicious of Hiro, but the trio is thrilled to provide Hiro with his first hostess club experience.

Yuki looks confused when they invite him to a formal dinner. He agrees, which at least completes step 3. In the limo, he refuses to drink more than one glass of champagne, and so Step 4 is shot down faster than a man who uses cheesy pick-up lines.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE BATHROOMS DON'T HAVE DOORS?" Step 5 is thrown out the window too. Yuki stalks back to the booth with a disgusted look. "I can't believe-"

He stares.

He rubs his eyes.

No, it's true. Twelve beautiful hostesses are sitting around the booth right now. Six of them are flirting and laughing loudly with Kakeru, Ayame and Shigure. Four of them are deep in conversation with a serious looking Haru and an uncomfortable looking Hiro.

That left two more women, who greet him with cheerful smiles. "Hello, Yuki-kun," they chime together. They have the same messy brown hair, although one of them has red lowlights while the other has blonde highlights.

Yuki uses his politest tone when he says, "I'm really sorry, but there's a misunderstanding. I'm getting married in a week. This wasn't my idea-"

"We know," the blond one interrupts.

"Haru-kun and Hiro-kun already told us about it."

"We called for a car to take you home, but-"

"While we're waiting, can you tell us about your girlfriend?" the red one pleads, pouring another glass of liquor.

Yuki sits down, unsure of how to proceed. "Um… well, then. Her name is Machi…" He accepts the drink with a smile. "Thank you."

**xXx**

The next thing he knows, he's squinting at the ceiling. He vaguely wonders if he dreamt the entire nightmare, but the very real hangover convinces him otherwise. Yuki can tell this is his bedroom because he recognizes the curtains in the window. By turning his head the other way, he can see the bottle of medicine on the night stand.

He tries to reach for it but his fingers have a mind of their own. They knock the bottle to the floor. Yuki seriously considers enduring his headache instead of picking up the medicine.

It just so happens that Yuki is freaking lucky because Machi walks into the room at that very moment. She looks mildly relieved to see him awake. "How are you feeling?"

He moans in pain, making an exaggerated effort to sit up. She picks it up, gives him two pills and a glass of water and brushes his hair back. Yuki enjoys every second of it, especially the feel of Machi's hand on his forehead.

"Yuki," she begins softly, "Do you even remember what happened last night?"

This makes him pause. What had happened?

"I didn't think you would remember," she continues. He's panicking now; cursing himself for agreeing to go in the first place. "Why don't you look in the mirror?"

Was it his imagination or was Machi trying not to laugh?

That had to mean he'd done something dumb, didn't it? Dumb, but not stupid. He sighs in relief; it wasn't like he'd cheated. Yuki carefully sets down the bottle and the glass. Machi hands a mirror to her perplexed boyfriend.

Yuki hates mirrors. He has trouble believing that the face he sees every day is handsome. At first he holds the mirror too close, so all he sees is a pasty white cheek. Slowly he pulls back, revealing a nose, a mouth, eyes and a forehead covered with writing.

Squawking with disbelief, he brings the mirror closer to his forehead. Machi is stifling a laugh in the background.

It's hard to read the kanji and hiragana backward. The characters are written in smudged black marker. He can only make out some of the sentences. "Congratulations. Kiss Me, I'm Getting Married. Your wife sounds lovely. Wishing you lots of luck. Call me if this doesn't work out."

"Imagine this:" Yuki lowers the mirror to see what his lover found so amusing. "Hiro-san calls me to say that my brother brought you to a hostess club. I'm thinking this can't end well. The thought of you surrounded by beautiful women terrifies me. I sat up, waiting for the car, expecting the worst to happen.

You stumbled out of the car at half past midnight. I was so worried; I waited two whole hours, outside the building, in my bathrobe. You walk into the apartment and the first thing you do is fall asleep on the couch. I took one look at your forehead and somehow… I knew nothing happened."

If Machi was expecting a reaction, she doesn't get one. Yuki blinks rapidly in an attempt to stay awake. The pills are making him drowsy. Machi lovingly helps him settle back into bed. She smoothes his blankets and cradles his cheek.

"Yuki?" He flutters his eyelashes. "Last night, I realized, I can trust you with other women. From now on," She takes a deep breath. "I trust you."

There is no response.

"Are you _asleep_?"

* * *

**A/N:** 4 more to go. I'm worried this was a let down. I may have been watching too much sappy television.

Anyway, I'm going to edit all the chapters when I'm done, and it would help if you guys could answer this question:

**Was this your favorite chapter, or does it suck? Which chapter was **_**your**_** favorite? **


	49. Misery with tenderness

**Title: **_45. Misery with tenderness_

**Pairing/Character/s:** Yuki/Machi

**Word Count: **635 words

**Summary: **Yuki and Machi have a fight.

**Dedication:** "Dairy Queen" by Catherine Gilbert Murdock, because in this drabble, I based Machi on the main character DJ Schwenk. Explanation will be at the end if you're interested.

**A/N: **I wanted to write a fight. Not an especially funny one, or a super dramatic one, just an ordinary fight. I MIGHT be watching too many sitcoms. Where did this fluffy dialogue come from?

**Music: **"Speechless/Your Song" by Lady Gaga and Elton John

"Apologize" by One Republic

* * *

They are sitting on the train, side by side and yet, not talking to each other. The silence is a wall between them, a stubborn, unyielding couple. Yuki is deliberately turned away from his girlfriend. He'd hoped that it would stop her from talking.

It worked.

She's determined to stare at a soda ad for all eternity. Machi is stubborn; if she sets her mind to it, she will do it.

Somehow Yuki knows he will be the first to speak. He's always the first to feel remorse for fighting with Machi. This time he's lasted fifteen minutes of silent treatment before breaking.

In those fifteen minutes, it has become clear that their fight is a ridiculous squabble. Poorly chosen words have caused it to quickly sour into genuine frustration. Yuki is sure that a mutual apology will solve everything. He turns and settles a hand on her shoulder.

"Machi, this is so trivial-" She tenses beneath his touch. "Um, sorry, let's not fight."

He can _feel_ her sharply inhale. What was bothering her so much?

"This is just a fight, Machi. I'm just frustrated because I finally get a day off from studying and I have to spend it at the dentist."

And still, _still_, she's not talking. She is refusing to acknowledge his words or his very existence. He might as well have not spoken; she finds the soda ad more interesting than him. Yuki struggles to come up with new things to say. His hand falls from her shoulder to his lap.

"So… I mean, it's not like you had to come with me and I know you're just nagging me about my cavity because you care. Machi? Machi, why don't you say something?"

She dissolves, unfolding her arms and covering her face. He suddenly realizes she is sobbing. He feels her turmoil as a pressure in his chest and the longer the silence stretches the harder it becomes to end it.

"I…" Her voice is tiny and soft and muffled by her fingers. "I don't want to talk," she says finally. Machi lowers her hands but still does not turn to look at him. "You told me to stop talking and I did."

His words return to him. "_Stop. Machi,_ stop talking." Now his words feel empty and hateful. He is powerless and he hates it. Yuki drags a hand through his hair, sighing as if he's given up.

"Machi, I didn't mean it that way. I was just-"

"You keep thinking that everything is so trivial. You have a cavity but it's nothing. You can say anything you want to me and I just have to deal with it."

Yuki is speechless and he hates it. "I'm sorry, alright? I'm sorry that I told you to stop talking. Why didn't you say something instead of sulking?"

"Why?" She spins around, practically spitting at him with anger. "Because, Yuki, one day you're going to stop talking to me and I don't know what I'm going to do! Because if you stop talking to me, I'll never talk again. Ever."

He awkwardly reaches for her hand. "Hey. . . Hey, that's not going to happen. You know why?" Yuki makes sure to look into her eyes. "Because I love you, Machi, I'll love you until you get sick of me and dump me for the nearest sane person." She rolls her eyes. "I don't mean anything I say when I'm mad. I need you to understand that."

She looks down at their hands. "I'm sorry for yelling. I didn't know I'd be so upset."

Yuki shrugs off her apology. "Don't worry about it. If you're upset, you can scream. It's OK."

Machi stares at him, weighing his sincerity. "I love you," she mouths. Yuki smiles and it's all they need to say.

* * *

**Dedication:** So I read "Dairy Queen" and I thought, hey, DJ sounds a lot like Machi! I felt like DJ was easier to understand, so Machi is based on her. In this chapter, at least. It's a fantastic coming of age novel with a little romance. Read it if you can. Here's an example of DJ's thoughts: "If there's a problem or something, instead of solving it or anything, we just stop talking. Just like cows."

**A/N:** Oh my god! Only three more to go! If you have some time, maybe you can tell me which was your favorite chapter? Pretty please? :)


	50. Mogeta Fan Club

**Title: **37. Like two swimmers who love the water, their souls knit

together without being sewn, no seam.

**Pairing/Character/s:** Yuki/Machi, Hiro, Kisa

**Word Count: **428 words

**Summary: **The Mogeta Fan Club's first meeting.

**A/N: **Oh my god, is Hiro actually appearing? Am I finally keeping a promise? Edited 6/15/11

* * *

"Hey, Machi, what do you feel like eating- Oh."

Yuki pauses in the middle of opening the door, surveying the situation in front of him with surprise. Machi, Hiro and Kisa are on the couch, huddled around a newspaper.

Machi looks sheepish. "Dinner sounds gr-great. but we're going to see the new Mogeta movie."

"...Again?"

Kisa flashes her cousin a thousand watt smile. "It's the first meeting of our Mogeta fan club."

"Um, alright," Yuki replies, closing the door behind him. He walks toward the couch, forcing out the next sentence. "I thought Mogeta was... fun." _Like washing the dishes_, he adds silently.

He is sent a frosty look by Hiro, who sneers, "You're not a real Mogeta fan. You can't come with us."

"Hiro-san, of course Yuki can come along." Machi adds, a look of hurt at her fellow club member.

"Yeah, that's not nice, Hiro-kun," Kisa agrees, standing up.

"He's not a member-"

"What if I just sat behind you guys?" Yuki suggests, realizing that he can probably sneak in a nap instead of seeing this movie. Afterward, they could still have a late dinner.

Both girls glance at Hiro, prepared to outvote him. He sighs, crossing his arms. "Fine."

* * *

It wasn't fine. It was two hours of overdramatic nonsense. Yuki sat behind The Mogeta Fan Club, napping quite well in spite of the dramatic scream every five minutes.

Hiro is thankfully too absorbed in the movie to notice or supply snarky complaints.

* * *

They walk home together, hand in hand. She breaks the silence, looking him in the eye when she says, "You don't like Mogeta."

Yuki opens his mouth to protest but no words come out. She raises her eyebrows, continuing."It's OK. I don't mind."

"But you love it." Now Machi blushes, looking away. "Face it, Machi. You created your own fan club."

She plays with her hair. "It doesn't matter. You love gardening, and I can't even go in the garden anymore since well… you know."

Of course he knows. There is a bald spot in the garden where plants refuse to grow because of the last time Machi tried gardening.

"That's true. You tried really hard to get fired from the garden." He hid a smile. "I've never seen so many dying plants."

"Do _you_ know who Mogeta's best friend is?"

Yuki shrugs helplessly, his lips curved in amusement. "And somehow, we're still dating."

She yawns, closing her eyes. "I could hear you snoring the whole movie, and now I'm so tired."

His mumbles a reply with extra pettiness. "I don't snore. _You _snore."

* * *

**A/N:** Like always, tell me what you think and put this story on alert since my updates are so random.


	51. You cut out all the noise

**Title: **_51. why are men such fools they will not realize_

_the wisdom that is hidden behind those strange eyes?_

_and these wonderful people are you and I._

**Pairing/Character/s:** Yuki/Machi

**Word Count: **250 words ~25's my lucky number :)

**Summary: **They are sitting under the tree together.

**A/N: **Oh man, why am I always writing Yuki or Machi as thinking and getting interrupted?

**Music: **"How" by Maroon 5

_afraid nothing can save me but the sound of your voice / you cut out all the noise

* * *

_

She knows.

She has to know.

She can't possibly be oblivious to his attempt to woo her.

...Or could she?

As they sit together under the tree, he could do a thousand, thousand things.

Yuki settles for watching. He marvels once again at his uncanny luck. There is an entire world before him and he manages to find the one person who can look at him and _understand_.

Others ask questions, observe, guess, but she _knows_. He is grateful, madly in love and overjoyed to sit this close to her.

This close, he can smell her soft, clean scent. He can stare at the way sunlight turns her hair a dark gold. He never knew how much her skin simply glowed a vivid pink. Was her skin as soft as it looked? It wasn't as inviting as her full lips or-

"President?" Her voice is clear, drowning out all other thoughts.

Machi turns those soft brown eyes on him. She is so close; he can't stop smiling.

"Yes?"

"You said there was an emergency Student Council meeting," she whispers. Yuki vaguely remembers this. "It's been over an hour since..." The words gradually get softer until they stop altogether.

_She knows. She has to._

"Are you going to leave?" he asks quietly, suddenly afraid that she will leave him alone in the cold shade.

She slowly shakes her head, cheeks pink. "...Teach me to fold paper flowers."

"Alright." He turns his burst of joy into a shaky laugh. "I've got time."

* * *

**A/N:** Only one more to go; I'm so excited! It'll be up very soon. Hopefully. Haha.


	52. Speechless with the memory

**Title: **52. speechless with the memory of a drowned moon.

**Pairing/Character/s:** Yuki/Machi

**Word Count: **478 words

**Summary: **They looked at each other, and they just knew

**Dedication:** This is for everyone who supported me. I swore I would finish this even if I got like one review, but having so many more people comment was the greatest motivation to finish.

**A/N: **It has been over two and a half years but I finally finished this massive collection. This is anti-climatic, but who cares?

**Music: **"_Faithfully_" by Journey (sung in Glee, my guilty pleasure show)

_You stand by me_

_I'm forever yours… faithfully

* * *

_

In fifteen minutes, 48 guests are expecting to see her get married. The obi of her wedding kimono has just been tied, her hair and make-up were done several hours ago and all she needs to do now is touch up her lip stick. The bridesmaids have left the room, only her father is left. As soon as she sees herself in front of the mirror, she starts hyperventilating.

"I can't do this. I can't marry him!"

She threw open the windows and gulped down some air. Her white kimono dragged on the floor but she paid it no mind as she paced back and forth in her socks. The dressing room floor was covered with plastic wrappers.

"I'm too young, this is too fast, he.. he made fun of my cooking, Dad~" she tossed out, suddenly turning onto the man standing in the corner with his hands up. "And we're going to fight about it until _I slam that spatula in his face_…"

Yuki shook his head. "I don't want you to get married either, but you'll regret it if you don't."

"Oh, I can't face all of those people!" Her hand was pressed tight to her stomach. "I think I'm going to throw up. Dad? Dad, can we just hide in Okinawa and send everyone a very heartfelt apology?"

He sighed, half relief and half exasperation.

"OK, if you want to."

"Dad!"

"So you don't want to?"

She grabbed a fistful of rice crackers from the make-up table, tore the wrappers open and crunched loudly. Yuki stared at the plastic wrappers as they fluttered to the ground.

"…Maybe you should stop eating rice crackers-"

"How am I supposed to really know I love him anyway? What it falls apart on me? I won't be able to handle it. I should just quit while I'm ahead," she continues miserably. His daughter's sigh hits him like a punch to the stomach.

"Do you know," Yuki begins gently, placing his hands on his daughter's shoulders, "that on my wedding day, I questioned myself just like you? I had no idea if it I was making the right choice."

"What did you do?"

"During the ceremony, we looked at each other and-"

"We just knew," Machi finishes, stepping into the room. Yuki meets her eyes again, walking over to his wife. "Honey, the wedding's about to start. Are you ready?" The question is for her daughter but she is looking at her husband with unabashed glee.

Yuki twists their fingers together, brushing a kiss on the tip of her ear. "I remember the moment you walked into the room, I knew."

Her eyes look away, and then back at him. "You were looking at me and… I_ knew_ I wanted to marry you," she admits, pulling his face closer for a long kiss.

"That's very helpful advice, you guys. Thanks."

* * *

**A/N:** And that's all, folks!

-I will be editing all these drabbles. It shouldn't take too long since I'm way better at editing than writing. I will put a checklist on my profile so you guys can see which drabbles have been updated.

-Which chapter was your favorite?- My favorite chapters… was a tie! Yes this is cheating, but there are no rules! I loved writing Ch. **8**, **14**, **15** and **26**. They were wonderfully silly and fun to write. For me reading and writing is about escapism, and I especially remember having a very bad day and writing Ch. 15.

-Which chapter was your least favorite?- I never asked this, but I have a huge tie here too. There are so many chapters I want to fix, but the worst is **Ch. 23**. That's got to be rewritten. Oh and **Ch. 11**. God that needs a lot of work.

-Thank you for reading to the end! It's not over since I'll be editing for a while, and some chapters may be changed completely. Thanks for the support and just reading.

I won't be posting any more stories until they're finished. ;)

~Sandra Chang


End file.
